A New Reason to Live
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: PREQUEL TO CURSE OF THE TREASURE This story can stand alone. A year after his brother's death, Heba finds himself a performance fighter in the Pharaoh's court. He catches the eye of Atemu, the Crown Prince. Better summary inside. AtemuxHeba, IsisxMahado
1. Chapter 1

As promised, this is the prequel to Curse of the Treasure.

This is centered around Atemu and Heba.

There is a side of Mahado and Isis as well.

Most of the characters from the series is not in here. It's the past so the present day characters are not in this one.

Seth=Seto

Eternias=Leo

These are the only two from the present except for Yami and Atemu.

Yami is Atemu's younger brother in this, and Atemu is the Crown Prince.

If you need to know anything else, I will put it before or after the chapter.

Summary: A year after his brother's death, Heba finds himself as a performance fighter in the Pharaoh's court. He catches the eys of Atemu, the Crown Prince of Egypt. Heba ends up saving the Prince's life and becomes his bodyguard. Heba promised his brother that he would find a new reason to live. Will Heba accept the fact that Atemu has fallen for him and Heba has fallen for Atemu, or will Heba let class differnce prevent him from finding happiness and keeping his promise to his brother? AtemuxHeba

Disclaimer: I own nothing except any OCs.

Also, the character of Eternias is not related to Princess Neferteri AKA Krysta's characters in any way. It is a character that I created.

* * *

Chapter 1- Finding a Reason to Live

A teenager with star-shaped tri-colored hair kneeled in the sand. His eyes which were of amethyst were filled with tears that had not fallen down his cheeks yet. He held the hand of the teen beside him.

The teen on the sand looked exactly like the other except that he had pale skin. He had a wound to his chest.

"Please, Yugi. Don't leave me, brother." the uninjured teen pleaded.

The teen called Yugi smiled up at his brother. "It is fir the best, Heba. It would not have ended otherwise. You are no longer tied to your duty now." Yugi said, tears falling down his cheeks.

A sib escaped Heba. "What am I supposed to do? You were my reason to live. I didn't mind my duty to protect you." Heba said.

Yugi smiled through the pain. "I know, brother, but I did mind. It would have never ended. This was the only way. You will find a new reason to live." Yugi said.

"How?" Heba asked.

"You will find a way. Promise me that you will live. Promise me you will find a new reason to live." Heba said.

"I promise. I'll find a new reason to live." Heba said.

"Remember that I-love-you-brother." Yugi said softly before his head fell to the side and his eyes closed as he drew his last breath.

Heba closed as his eyes as the tears started to fall down his porcelain features, crying for the loss of his brother. "I love you, too, brother." Heba whispered as he buried his face into his brother's tri-colored hair and cried in grief.

* * * * * *

One Year Later

Atemu, the Crown Prince of Egypt walked down the hall of the palace. He had tri-colored hair in the shape of a star. His skin was tanned and he had crimson eyes to go along with his sharp features. He wore a skirt with a blue streak in it and white shirt. He had on sandals. He also had his crown on along with earrings, necklaces, rings, and bracelets.

Beside Atemu walked Yami, a Prince of Egypt. Yami was Atemu's younger brother. Yami looked exactly like his brother except for the fact that he had pale skin opposed to Atemu's tanned. Yami chuckled.

"It's not funny, Yami." Atemu snapped.

"Yes, it is. It's always funny to see these woman throwing themselves at you." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "It's not like any woman had a chance with me." Atemu said.

"A Prince would have better luck with you than a Princess." Yami said.

"Not likely." Atemu muttered.

"And why's that, Atemu?" a new voice said.

The two Princes turned to find their older cousin, Seth, walking to them.

Seth was taller than both of them and had tanned skin and a very muscular build. Seth had brown hair and cold blue eyes.

"Because all the Princes will want is exactly what the Princesses want." Atemu said.

"Your body and power." Yami said.

Atemu growled. "Yes, and I wish you would stop finding this so funny!" Atemu snapped.

Yami shrugged. "All any of them do is make fools of themselves, and the entire palace knows it." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "You find this far too amusing, brother." Atemu said.

"So what if I do?" Yami smirked.

"Yami, watch it before I wind up an only child again." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Not happening." Yami said before taking off down the hall faster than light.

"He drives me crazy!" Atemu said.

"Yeah, but he does save you from your suitors on many occasions." Seth reminded him.

"About the only thing that he does do for me." Atemu said before walking off and leaving Seth alone in the hall. Atemu walked into the gardens and sat down by the stone pond.

"Hi, Atemu!" a cheerful voice called.

Atemu looked to see Mana, a magician in training, plop beside him.

Man had brown hair and green eyes. She wore a short tan skirt and a shirt that was off her shoulders. She also wore a gold necklace and had a wand with her. "Watcha doing out here?" Mana asked.

"The Princess is leaving, so I'm hiding." Atemu said, putting his chin in his hand.

"Oh. Another broken heart." Mana said.

Atemu glared. "I don't ask them to come here." Atemu said.

Mana waved her hands in front of her in surrender. "Okay. Sorry. I know that you don't want them to come here." Mana said.

Atemu sighed. "No. I'm sorry, Mana. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just a little irritated." Atemu said. He glanced at her curiously and said, "Mana. Why aren't you with Mahado doing your training?"

"Oh. He let me have a break. Thought I'd take a walk while I had the chance." Mana said.

"I see." Atemu said.

Mana giggled. "I think that he actually wanted to see Isis." Mana said.

Atemu smiled.

It was no secret that Mahado, one of the priests and the highest magician of the Egyptian court, and Isis, a priestess and the best healer of the palace were in a relationship.

"Now, Mana. You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that." Atemu told her.

"I know, but that's where he usually goes unless he has something else to do or if Isis has something that she needs to do." Mana said.

"I suppose so." Atemu agreed.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile, in the city closet to the Palace, an Egyptian with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes as well as tanned skin stood in the city with another man.

They were searching for new performance fighters for the palace.

The Egyptian sighed as he looked around. He wore a dark blue outfit that reached his ankles. He also had a staff in his hands.

"There seems to be no one here who would suit our Pharaoh, Eternias." a man with black hair that came to the middle of his neck and dark eyes said. He wore a sash across his chest and a white skirt that came to his ankles.

"Yes, Karim. I believe that you are right." Eternias agreed.

"Let go of me!" a voice shouted.

This caused both men to turn. They saw a crowd gathered.

"What is this about?" Karim asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Eternias said.

The two walked forward to find a large man with green hair and black eyes holing into a young child.

Both gasped at the resemblance between the young child and the two Princes.

Heba glared up at the large, burly man holding onto him. "I said to let me go." Heba growled.

The man laughed. "You must be kidding, kid. Here, kids like you are sluts." the mans aid.

In a flash, Heba had twisted out of the man's grip, grabbed his wrist, and flipped the man over onto his back.

The entire crowd gasped at the fact that such a young child had done that to someone over twice his size.

The man got up and turned only to find Heba pointing twin Sais at him that must have been hidden under his cloak.

"I am no one's slut, and I ma not a kid. I am seventeen, and I can defend myself. I suggest that you leave, sir." Heba said.

"Or what?" the man dared.

Heba's eyes turned so cold and harsh that anyone who saw them flinched. "As I said, I know how to defend myself, and I will do it." Heba said in such a threatening way that the large man backed up a step.

The man recovered and lunged at Heba, pulling out a sword.

Heba blocked the sword with his Sais and turned his Sais to flip the sword out of the man's hand. The man tried to punch Heba, but Heba ducked and then kicked the man in the stomach, sending the man crashing into the stone building behind him. Heba rested a Sai right at the man's neck.

"I said I would defend myself. I have faced stringer opponents than you in the raiders who have attacked me." Heba said in a cold voice.

"R-raiders?" the man said, knowing how fierce they could be.

Heba nodded.

"That is quite enough!"

Heba looked back to See Eternias and Karim walking forward. He instantly backed off and back away, putting his Sais up.

The man got up and said, "Priests, this boy-"

"Defended himself against you. We heard what you said. You had cruel intentions, and he only defended himself. He could have killed you." Eternias said.

"Everyone, leave now and go about your business." Karim ordered.

The crowd instantly dispersed.

"Leave now." Eternias said to the man, who immediately left.

Karim and Eternias turned their attention to Heba.

Heba kneeled before the two and said, "Forgive the fight, my lords, but I merely defended myself."

"Please stand." Eternias said.

Heba stood up, but kept his head down.

"You may look at us." Karim said.

Heba looked at them.

'His eyes are amethyst unlike Atemu and Yami's.' Eternias said to himself.

"How is it that you managed to flip that man like that?" Karim asked.

"I come from one of the villages on the outskirts of the kingdom, my lord. We are trained as children to fight. I have faced many men twice my size before. I have become a wanderer in this last year, and just arrived in this city today. I was often attacked by raiders and defended myself against them Many were stronger and bigger than that man." Heba said.

"Why do you hide your weapons?" Eternias asked, slightly suspicious.

"I was not hiding them. I use the cloak to protect myself from the desert sun." Heba said. He took off the cloak to show them in plain view at his sides. I did plan on staying long, or I would have removed the cloak. I mean no harm." Heba said.

"Tell us your name." Eternias said.

"My name is Heba, my lord." Heba said.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Eternias asked.

"No. I ma a wanderer." Heba said.

"We are searching for performance fighters for the Pharaoh." Karim said.

"Are you asking me to become one?" Heba asked.

"Your skill with your weapons will decide that. You do seem promising, if you wish." Eternias said.

Heba thought a moment. "Very well. It would be an honor to serve His Majesty the Pharaoh." Heba said.

The reverence surprised them.

"You surprise me. Many young men do not have the kind of respect for the Pharaoh that you do." Karim said.

"I was raised to respect and honor the Pharaoh. He is the ruler of Egypt. He deserves the respect of all." Heba said.

"You will not be required to stay. If your skill measures up, you could be a performance fighter. If it does not, you will be free to go." Eternias said.

"Very well. I will go with you." Heba said.

"You will need to give us your weapons, or the guards will arrest you." Karim said.

"As you wish." Heba said. He took out both Sais and handed them to Karim.

"Follow us." Eternias said.

Heba followed the two back to the palace.

* * * * * *

Aknankanon, the father of Atemu and Yami and Pharaoh of Egypt, walked down the halls of the Palace with his advisor and close friend, Shimon, walking beside him.

"Shimon, do you know if Eternias and Karim have returned yet?" Aknankanon asked.

"I believe that they just arrived." Shimon answered.

"I think I will see if they have found anyone new." Aknankanon said.

Shimon followed Aknankanon to the chambers where Eternias would oversee the test of the potential performance fighters.

On the way, Karim met them.

"My Pharaoh." Karim said, kneeling.

"Stand." Aknankanon said.

Karim rose to his feet.

"Were you and Eternias able to find anyone else?" Aknankanon asked.

"There was one young boy." Karim said.

"He was of the appropriate age, wasn't he?" Shimon asked.

"His age is seventeen although his height does not support it." Karim said.

"I see. Has he been tested?" Aknankanon asked.

"Eternias is overseeing it now." Karim replied.

* * * * * *

Eternias had returned Heba's Sais to him a rather large looking guard was called to fight against Heba.

"Please tell me that this is a joke, Eternias." the guard said.

"No, Nemph. This is the one you are to test." Eternias said.

Nemph laughed. "You must be joking. This runt couldn't possibly last a minute." Nemph said.

Heba gripped the hilt of his Sais tightly. He hated to be called a runt, but managed to hold his tongue, knowing that it would only get him into trouble.

Eternias had expected this. "Nemph, I did not ask your opinion. I asked you to test him." Eternias said firmly.

"All right. I hope you're ready to lose, runt." Nemph said, drawing his sword.

"You'll start when I say." Eternias told them.

Both nodded their understanding.

Nemph held his sword diagonally in front of him.

Heba held both Sais up and pointed at Nemph, one lower than the other.

"Begin." Eternias ordered.

Nemph charged forward and brought hiss word down at Heba. Heba blocked the sword and pushed Nemph back before striking out with one Sai. Nemph jumped back and went at Heba again, bringing his sword down. Heba ducked and then struck out with a Sai, which was blocked by Nemph. Nemph started to bring his sword back and forth at Heba, who blocked with each Sai as he was backed up. Nemph struck out, but Heba ducked and brought a Sai up, hitting Nemph in the hand, causing him to drop his sword. Heba turned and kicked Nemph in the chest, knocking Nemph to the ground. Heba pointed a Sai down at Nemph.

Nemph was startled. He hadn't expected this.

"Well, Nemph. Do you concede defeat?" Eternias asked.

"I have no choice." Nemph said.

Heba backed off and lowered the Sais to his side.

Nemph stood up. "It would seem that I owe you an apology, young one. I should know better than to judge someone based off of their size. Your skill is as good as any guard here if not better." Nemph said.

"No apologies are necessary. I am used to being underestimated and treated like that." Heba said.

"Still think he shouldn't be a performance fighter?" Eternias asked.

"No. I think he will please the Pharaoh greatly." Nemph said.

"I am honored that you think that way." Heb said.

"You have earned my respect. Only Eternias and Seth have ever defeated me in a fight." Nemph said.

"Show Heba where he will be staying. I must go and speak with the Pharaoh." Eternias said.

"Of course. Follow me." Nemph said. He stopped and said, "You'll have to give me your Sais, though."

Heba nodded and handed the Sais to Nemph before following him.

Eternias started to leave when he was met by Aknankanon, Shimon, and Karim.

"My Pharaoh." Eternias said, kneeling.

"Stand, Eternias." Aknankanon said.

Eternias did as told.

"I came to see the test of the new fighter." Aknankanon said.

"The test is over, my Pharaoh." Eternias said.

"I just left." Karim said.

"Yes, I know." Eternias said.

"Who was the guard?" Shimon asked.

"Nemph." Eternias replied.

"The fighter lost then." Aknankanon said.

"No. He won. This new fighter is rather good. He took Nemph down in less than a minute." Eternias said.

"Nemph?" Karim asked.

Eternias nodded.

"I see. I look forward to seeing this new fighter." Aknankanon said.

"May I suggest he fight Benshin?" Eternias asked.

"Benshin?!" all three exclaimed.

"Benshin has been the best performance fighter for twelve years. Is that wise, Eternias?" Shimon asked.

"I think that he would be fine." Eternias said.

"Very well. I shall arrange it, and I hope your faith in this new fighter is not misplaced." Aknankanon said before leaving with Shimon behind him.

"Is having him fight Benshin wise?" Karim asked.

"I saw him, Karim. If Heba doesn't win, it'll be a draw. I have never seen such fighting in my life." Eternias said.

"I hope he doesn't disappoint us." Karim said.

* * * * * *

Atemu lay on his bed, feeling somewhat depressed.

Yami, who was reading a book in a chair in the room, finally grew tired of his brother's mood and put the book down before saying, "All right, Atemu. Out with it. what's eating you?"

Atemu glared. "Like you care." Atemu said.

"I might not act like it, but I do. It'll help to talk about it." Yami said.

Atemu sighed before sitting up on the bed. "I guess I'm just wondering if I'll ever fall in love." Atemu said.

"Come on, Atemu. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't want someone who wants me for my title or my looks. I want someone who loves me for me." Atemu said.

"You'll find someone. Father said that these things take time." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "It just feels like I never will." Atemu said.

* * *

Sorry for killing Yugi, but Curse of the Treasure explains this.

Also, Mana is just a friend to Atemu and Yami. She's not going to cause any conflict with Heba and Atemu.

The next chapter will be about Heba's first performance for Aknankanon and his court.

R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The New Performance Fighter

"I cannot believe this. Don't we have enough of them?" Yami asked.

"Calm down, Yami. So there's a new performance fighter. What's the big deal?" Seth asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "We have too many of them as it is. Why do we need another one? All they do is fight and hope to gain Father's favor." Yami said.

"What's the harm in watching them, brother? It's not like we have any contact with them unless we want to, and we don't have to." Atemu pointed out.

"Yeah, but we have to sit through and watch them. Besides, Benshin always wins in the end." Yami said.

"Then you'll be in for quite the surprise." Seth said, smirking.

"Why's that?" Yami asked, eyeing his older cousin suspiciously.

"That new performance fighter is supposed to fight Benshin later today." Seth said.

"You have to be kidding." Atemu thought.

"I thought that all performance fighters fought the weakest and worked their way up." Mana said.

All three boys jumped and whirled around to face the younger girl.

"Man, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing your magic with Mahado right now?" Yami asked.

Mana laughed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah. I might have ducked out a little early." Mana said.

The three groaned.

"Mana, you know how Mahado gets when you ditch class. He always finds you and you get into even more trouble than before." Yami said.

"I know, but the lesson was boring." Mana said.

"You had better find Mahado and continue with your lesson." Seth said.

"But why?" Mana whined.

"Because if you don't, I will tell Mahado that I saw you the next time I see him." Seth said.

Mana gasped. "You wouldn't?" Mana challenged.

"He would." Atemu and Yami said at the same time.

"Oh, all right. You are no fun, Seth." Mana said before running off.

"You could have given her a break, Seth." Atemu said.

"Not a chance. If I let her off, then others will want me to. I am not going to appear weak to anyone." Seth said.

"Okay. Why is this new performance fighter fighting Benshin. He's the best performance fighter in the palace. He's been the champion for twelve years, and he hasn't had a decent challenge for several years." Yami said.

"Well, that's what I heard. Anyway, the Pharaoh's having several of the weaker performance fighters fight the new one first. If the Pharaoh think that the new fighter is good enough, he'll have him Benshin. It all depends on the Pharaoh." Seth said.

"Benshin won't be fighting today." Yami said.

"Yami, you don't know that for sure." Atemu said.

"Come on, Atemu. No one can beat Benshin in this." Yami said.

* * *

Heba stood in the practice chambers with the other performance fighters. Heba had been surprised at the number of performance fighters that were serving the Pharaoh. 'Wonder why the Pharaoh wishes to have another performance fighter when he has so many in service already.' Heba thought.

"Hey! Brat!"

Heba turned to see two large performance fighters coming to him.

"What are you doing in here? This area is for performance fighters only, not lowly slaves." the black haired on sneered.

Heba's eyes narrowed. "The last time I checked, performance fighters are servants to the Pharaoh as well. Even some are slaves. You aren't high in social status." Heba said.

"Watch your mouth, bastard. We're the best here." the brown haired one snarled.

"I was told that Benshin was the best." Heba said.

"Who told you that pack of lies?" the black haired one demanded.

"The priest Eternias." Heba said.

"Benshin's just lucky he has never faced us, or he would have been defeated by now." the black haired one sneered.

Heba was sick of their boasting, and turned to leave. A hand grabbed Heba's shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"Where are you going, bastard? You need to get out of here/" the brown haired one spat.

"I am the new performance fighter, so I have as much right to be here as you do." Heba said calmly.

"A shrimp like you? Eternias has lost his touch." the brown haired one said.

"I'd let him go, Grom."

The three looked to see a man with blonde hair and piercing green eyes looking to them.

"Stay out of this, Benshin. This isn't your concern." the black haired one said.

"Bron, it is when you disobey the rules." Benshin said.

"Since when have we cared about the rules?" Grom asked disrespectfully.

"Then I'll stop you." Benshin said, starting forward.

"No, sir. This isn't your fight." Heba said.

"Then be in pain, brat!" Bron said, bringing back his fist to punch Heba.

Heba wrenched from Bron's grasp and ducked to avoid the punch. Heba charged forward and rammed his elbow into Bron's gut, bringing him to his knees. Heba then punched Bron in the face, knocking him out.

"That's it. You're dead!" Grom shouted.

Heba ducked to avoid Grom's fist before jumped up and kicking Grom in the side of the neck, knocking Grom out instantly.

All the performance fighters saw this and cheered.

"Well, you certainly have skill. Who are you?" Benshin asked, walking up to Heba.

"My name is Heba. I was recently brought here to be a performance fighter." Heba said.

"It is an honor to meet you, Heba. Few have the guts to face Grom and Bron." Benshin said.

"I have never run from a fight, and I don't intend to start now." Heba said.

Nemph came in and said, "What's all this ruckus about?"

All eyes turned to where Heba and Benshin were beside the unconscious Grom and Bron.

"Grom and Bron decided to roughhouse with the new fighter. They attacked him, and he defended himself against them. They are merely unconscious." Benshin said.

"I see. Let's get them out of here." Nemph said.

Several guards removed the unconscious men.

Benshin turned to Heba. "You're the one who impressed Eternias." Benshin said.

"Yes. I am told that I may be fighting you this day." Heba said.

"Yes. If you defeat your other opponents, you will. I can see you will be a worthy opponent should we meet." Benshin said.

"I look forward to the opportunity." Heba said, holding out his hand.

"As do I." Benshin said, grasping Heba's hand as well.

* * *

Aknankanon and Eternias were walking down the hall.

"I know that you wanted to have this new performer face Benshin, but he needs to earn that right." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. I understand. Who will he be facing?" Eternias asked.

"There will be three that he will face before Benshin. He will face Trik, Nish, and Cron." Aknankanon answered.

"They are several of the best. It will be a good test of his skills." Eternias said.

"I see it that if this new fighter is able to defeat Trik, Nish, and Cron, then he will have truly earned the right to face Benshin." Aknankanon said.

"I agree. This will be a real test of his skill." Eternias said.

"I pray that your faith in him has not been misplaced." Aknankanon said.

"I know, sir. I am certain that he will be pleasing to you." Eternias said.

"I hope that you are right." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Atemu walked up to his brother's door and knocked.

"Go away." Yami growled.

"Yami, get your ass out here now! We have to go!" Atemu ordered.

The door flung open, and Yami glared at his older brother. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Yami said.

"Yami, Father has arranged for us to see the new performance fighter today, and you know that Father cannot sand it when we are late for any reason." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I really don't care about seeing this new performance fighter." Yami said.

"It doesn't matter if you want to see him or not. Father doesn't let us out of this. Now come on." Atemu said.

Yami groaned, but shut his door and followed Atemu down the hall.

"Well, I see that you two are eager to see the new fighter." Seth said as he joined the two.

"Oh, shut up, Seth. I don't give a damn about this new fighter. I'd rather not see him." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Yami, you know that it doesn't matter what you want. Father doesn't let us out of these." Atemu said.

"I don't see why it's so all fire important for us to watch them. We're just watching people do what we could easily do." Yami said.

Seth sighed. "You never know. This one might be good." Seth said.

"Come on. A newbie is fighting Trik, Nish, and Cron. There isn't a chance that he is going to beat them, and if by some miracle he manages that feat, he's not going to be able to stop Benshin." Yami said.

"The world is full of surprises." Atemu said.

"Yeah, right. I bet that he wouldn't stand a chance against Benshin." Yami said.

"Would you like to place a little wager on that?" Seth asked.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

Seth smirked. "If this new fighter does win it all, you have act as my personal servant for a week." Seth said.

"Fine. You'll have to do the same if he loses it all." Yami said.

"What about you, Atemu? Do you want in on this?" Seth asked.

"No, thank you. You two can have your pointless bets, but I want nothing to do with them." Atemu said.

"All right. I guess we have a bet then, Yami." Seth said.

"Yeah, and I hope that you are ready to do everything I say." Yami said.

"We'll see." Seth said.

"Just don't let it interfere with your duties." Atemu said.

The three entered the throne room to find that the other Aknankanon, Shimon, and the other priests already in their places.

There were two seats on either side of Aknankanon. Atemu sat on the right of Aknankanon, and Yami sat on the left.

Seth took his place standing alongside the other priests, standing by Mahado.

"Let us begin." Aknankanon commanded.

* * *

Heba had changed into the traditional performance fighter clothing. He wore a skirt that reached his shins, but wore no shirt. He also had on sandals. There was gold body paint on him to signify himself as the new fighter.

Heba picked up the gold mask which he was required to wear during the fights. 'I'm not used to hiding my appearance, but this is my new life now, and I have accepted that.' Heba thought, putting the mask into place.

Nemph appeared and said, "Heba, they are ready for you."

Heba nodded and followed Nemph out of the room.

* * *

The five fighters were gathered into a small room.

"Heba. Trik. You are the first to perform." Nemph said.

Trik glanced at Heba. "You are going to lose, runt." Trik sneered.

"Trik, do not act pompous. The last performance fighter was made a slave for showing his pompous attitude to the pharaoh." Benshin said.

"Whatever." Trik said.

'Arrogant fool. He doesn't realize the Pharaoh could have him killed.' Heba thought.

The entered the throne room.

Heba didn't look toward the throne because he knew that it was forbidden.

Heba and Trik stood in the middle of the throne room, facing away from each other with their Sais in hand.

"Begin." Aknankanon ordered.

Heba and Trik turned, the fight began.

Trik lashed out with his Sais in rapid succession, but Heba blocked each one with ease. Heba moved to the side and lashed out with his own Sais, causing Trik to back up as he blocked each swipe of the Sai. Trik blocked a Sai and forced Heba back then struck out with his Sai horizontally. Heba jumped up and kicked Trik in the chest causing Trik to stumble backwards. Trik lashed out with Sai once again, but Heba turned to the side and struck up with one Sai, knocking one of Trik's Sais out of his hand. Trik ducked to avoid a Sai and brought his other Sai up to strike at Heba, but Heba twirled out of the way, and kicked out at Trik, hitting him in the face. Trik fell backwards, but stayed on his feet ad lunged at Heba again. Heba moved back, and Trik's Sai hit the floor.

'He's losing patience and his temper. That is his downfall.' Heba thought.

Trik tried to hit Heba again, but Heba merely blocked the Sai with his own and jabbed forward with his other Sai. The Sai almost hit Trik in the face, but he managed to move out of the way in time.

To say that Aknankanon, Atemu, Yami, and the priests were shocked by this display was understatement.

'This is the new performance fighter. He's excellent. Few have ever given Trik such a challenge.' Yami thought.

Eternias hid a smile.

Trik, now angry at how weak he appeared to the court, lashed out with his Sai and tried to strike Heba. Heba ducked and moved forward, ramming himself right into Trik. Trik fell to the ground, losing his other Sai. Heba pointed the Sai at Trik, a gesture that left Trik unable to do anything.

It was then that Trik was replaced with Nish.

'Trik might have been defeated by this runt, but I won't let him get the best of me.' Nish thought.

They were given the order to start.

Nish charged forward and started to strike out with Heba with his Sais. Heba was forced to back up, but he blocked Nish's Sais blow for blow. Nish brought both of his Sais down toward Heba, but Heba blocked the Sais with his own and forced Nish backwards. Nish stumbled and Heba struck out with his Sais, forcing Nish to back up as he blocked. Nish jumped up and tried to kick Heba, but Heba flipped backwards out of the way before he went forward at Nish and lashed out with his Sais. Nish barely managed to block the Sais again. Heba turned and kicked Nish in the stomach, causing him to stumble again. Nish brought a Sai down at Heba, but Heba blocked the Sai again before he could hit him. Heba brought his other Sai out and blocked Nish's other sword halfway. Heba forced Nish's Sais up before he rounded around and kicked Nish in the chest, throwing him backwards. Heba brought his Sais across and knocked them out of Nish's hands before ramming into Nish again, knocking Nish down.

Heba had beaten another of them.

"You certainly found an excellent fighter, Eternias. He might face Benshin this day." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh. I thought you would be pleased with this one." Eternias said.

Cron was brought in to face Heba.

'He gave Trik and Nish a fight. I hope he's good. I want a challenge other than Benshin for once.' Cron thought, not having the arrogant and superior attitude that many of the others had.

Heba and Cron were given the order to begin.

Cron and Heba went at each other, meeting each other's swipe of the Sai blow for blow. Cron brought his Sai across and tried to strike Heba, but Heba jumped backwards out of the way and then went forward at Cron, striking at him with his Sai. Cron blocked the Sai with his own before he tried to strike Heba with his other Sai, which Heba blocked with his other Sai. The two jumped away from each other before they went at each other again, meeting each other move for move.

"Impressive. He'd make a good training partner." Seth said.

"Indeed. Few performance fighters have ever had that kind of skill." Mahado agreed.

Cron brought his Sai down at Heba, but Heba ducked to the ground before springing back up and jabbing at Cron with his Sai. Cron moved out of the way before jabbing at Heba himself, who turned out of the way and went at Cron again. Once more their, Sais met move for move, causing a metallic clank to fill the quiet room. Heba struck up with one of his Sais and knocked one of Cron's Sais out of his hands. Heba brought his other Sai across and knocked Cron's other Sai out of his hand before ramming into Cron, knocking him to the ground. Heba pointed a Sai at him, ending the fight.

"A well fought match, indeed." Aknankanon said. He glanced at Eternias and said, "You certainly did find a good fighter this time."

"Yes. I thought that he would be." Eternias said.

Aknankanon turned his attention back to the battlefield and said, "Bring in Benshin."

Cron left the room.

Benshin entered the room wearing the same thing as Heba although his gold body pain showed that he was an expert performance fighter.

Heba and Benshin stood with their backs to each other.

"Begin!" Aknankanon ordered.

Heba and Benshin turned and started the fight. Benshin used quick, swift movements as he lashed out with his Sais at Heba, but Heba moved with quick, agile movements that allowed him to match Benshin move for move. The sound of the clashing of their Sais filled the throne room. Benshin jumped back and then went forward at Heba, swinging his Sai down at Heba. Heba held his Sai vertically so that he could block Benshin's attack. Heba forced Benshin's Sai back and then jabbed up with his Sai only to have it blocked by Benshin. Benshin turned and kicked Heba in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Heba ducked to the ground as Benshin tried to strike him with Sai, and Heba swung out with his leg, tripping Benshin. Benshin started to fall backwards and pushed up with his hand to regain his footing and held up his Sais to block Heba's as Heba brought his Sais down at Benshin. Benshin pushed him back and jumped up. Heba blocked Benshin's Sais as Benshin swung at him. Once more, the two matched each other move for move as they continued their fight.

The entire court was shocked at the display that they were seeing. Never before had someone been able to match Benshin move for move as Heba was doing, and they were shocked that anyone had the skill to be such a great challenge for Benshin, who had done this all his life.

"Incredible. Benshin's never had a challenge like this." Atemu said.

"Indeed. Benshin has finally found a challenge in this young boy." Aknankanon said.

"This is actually a fight worth watching." Yami stated.

Eternias had a slight smile on his face. 'I knew that Heba was a special person, and I knew that he would not have a problem facing Benshin. Whether he can defeat Benshin, I am not sure of, but I do know that he is one who will be seen by many of the visitors to the palace.' Eternias thought.

Benshin moved to the side out of the path of Heba's Sais and kicked Heba in the stomach, throwing Heba backwards. Benshin kicked Heba in the stomach and threw Heba flat on his back. Benshin brought his Sais down at Heba, but Heba rolled to the side out of the way and jumped up to kicked Benshin in the side. Benshin stumbled before he whirled around to block Heba's Sais as they came at him. Benshin pushed Heba back and brought his Sais down to strike Heba, but Heba used his Sais to block Benshin's. Both jumped back before going at each other again. The sound of their clashing Sais filled the air again.

'Incredible. Such talented fighters.' Isis thought.

'Heba truly is a remarkable fighter. He's as good as many of the palace guards.' Karim thought.

'Eternias and Karim truly found a worthy fighter this time. No one has ever fought so well against Benshin.' Shada, a man with a white robe and only a single ponytail with pale blue eyes who was also a priest, thought.

'Truly one we will see more battles of.' Mahado thought.

'The best fight that we have had in years.' Seth thought.

'I've never seen such a fight before. They are excellent fighter.' Atemu thought.

'Getting this new fighter was not such a bad idea.' Yami thought.

'The best fighter that we have found in years. This one will need to be seen more often with the skill that he is showing.' Aknankanon thought.

Heba and Benshin moved back away from each other. They went back at each other and clashed their Sais again. The two kept clashing their Sais. Both jumped away from each other and then whirled back around, swing their Sais at each other. Both stopped an inch from the other's neck.

The fight had ended in a draw.

* * *

That was the fights Heba had to fight to give entertainment to the Pharaoh and his court.

The next chapter will have them all seeing Heba's face, and you'll begin to see Atemu's attraction to Heba.

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Prince's Crush

The Court was in awe at the fight that they had just witnessed.

No one had ever been able to match Benshin move for move the way that Heba had just done.

"Enough." Aknankanon said.

Both fighters backed away from each other, turned to face the court and bowed.

Aknankanon walked down the steps of the throne to the bottom with Atemu and Yami following as was tradition. "Stand." Aknankanon ordered.

Heba and Benshin did as they were told.

"Remove your masks." Aknankanon said.

Atemu and Yami watched curiously as the younger fighter removed his mask. They were curious as to what this one looked like.

Heba removed his mask and held it at his side.

The entire court could barely hold in their gasps of surprise at how much like the Princes that Heba looked.

Benshin glanced over at Heba nervously. 'I hope that nothing happens to him for his similarities to the Princes.' Benshin thought.

Aknankanon quickly recovered from his shock of Heba's appearance. "You have both fought well in this fight. I have not witnessed such a grand battle in many years. I am well pleased with you both." Aknankanon told them.

Both fighters felt a little more relaxed, knowing that they could easily be killed if the Pharaoh was displeased with their performance.

Aknankanon's gaze shifted to Heba. "Tell me your name, young one." Aknankanon ordered.

"Heba, my Pharaoh." Heba answered.

"No one has fought this well since Benshin was brought here, and eh has been here for five years. You are truly a remarkable fighter." Aknankanon praised.

"Thanks you, my Pharaoh." Heba answered.

Atemu watched this with interested eyes. He had never seen someone as beautiful as this creature that was standing not ten feet from him. 'This boy is gorgeous. His eyes are stunning and he has to be the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. The gods certainly put a great deal of work into making this one.' Atemu thought.

Aknankanon dismissed the two from the throne room.

Heba and Benshin bowed the Pharaoh and the court before they left the throne room.

Eternias walked down the steps to where Aknankanon, Yami, and Atemu were standing. "May I take it that you are pleased with the new performance fighter?" Eternias asked.

"Yes, I am. I have never seen such a fighter as this one. No one has ever managed to end a fight with Benshin in a draw." Aknankanon said.

"I thought that he would be able to keep Benshin on his toes." Eternias said.

"There is just one thing that troubles me." Mahado said.

"What's that?" Karim asked.

"Is he an appropriate age for this?' Mahado asked.

"Yes. His age is seventeen although he does not appear so." Karim said.

"I believe that I would like to see more of this boy's skill." Aknankanon said.

Atemu hadn't stopped thinking of the young boy. 'I wonder what he's like outside of battle.' Atemu thought.

Yami had noticed his brother's distanced look. 'I wonder what's up with Atemu.' Yami thought.

* * *

After the battle, Heba had gone back to his room and changed into his normal attire after bathing to wash the gold paint off of his body.

There was a knock on his door.

Heba stood up from his bed and walked over to the door, opening it to see Benshin.

"Hello, Heba. I hope that I am not disturbing you." Benshin said.

"Of course not. Please, come in." Heba said, stepping aside.

Benshin walked into the room, and Heba shut the door.

"Is there something that you needed?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for giving me such a good fight today." Benshin said.

"You do?" Heba asked.

"Yes, I do. I have not faced an opponent who put up a good fight in years. It became a bore to me to have to fight just because I knew that I would get no challenge. You gave me a challenge, and it surprised me. I am indebted to you for making me have to work in a real battle. I'll have to stay on my toes from now on if I want to keep my title as the best performance fighter for the Pharaoh." Benshin said.

"I am glad that you feel that way. Most people would hate me for the fight I gave them, especially since it would embarrass them before the Pharaoh." Heba said.

"I was not embarrassed. In fact, I was thrilled. I have always enjoyed this, and I like having a challenge. I have not had one in some time." Benshin said.

"Well, if we meet in future fights, then you will continue to get good fights out of me." Heba said.

"I look forward to it." Benshin said, smiling. "Oh. I would also like to ask a favor of you." Benshin said.

"What is that?" Heba asked.

"I need a good training partner, and I would like you to be it." Benshin said.

"I would be honored to be your training partner." Heba said.

"I look forward to training with you." Benshin said.

"As do I." Heba agreed.

* * *

A week had passed by since the performance fights, and there had been no other performance fights since then.

Atemu walked down the hall, completely lost in thought. 'Heba. I wonder if I'll ever see him again? He is an amazing fighter. His eyes were so unique. They looked like rare amethyst gems. He also looked like one who could rival the goddess Hathor in beauty. And his voice. It almost seemed like a sweet melody. What is it about him that made my heart stop?' Atemu asked himself.

Atemu looked up and was surprised to find himself in the west wing of the palace. He rarely ever came to this end of the palace unless he was looking for Mahado or Mana. Only magicians, fighters, and servants ever came to this side of the palace.

'I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I walked here.' Atemu thought. He shrugged and kept walking. 'As long as I'm over here, I might as well see Mana.' Atemu thought.

It was then that Atemu heard two voices. Both sounded familiar.

'I wonder who that is.' Atemu thought. His curiosity getting the best of him, Atemu reached a pillar and stayed out of sight as he peered around. His heart stopped as he saw the main object of his thoughts standing there with Benshin.

"That was an excellent training session, Heba. I swear that I think you're getting better than me." Benshin said.

Heba laughed. "I highly doubt that, Benshin. I think that we're still at about the same level. I haven't had such a good training partner in some time." Heba said.

Atemu saw that Heba's skin was glistening with sweat from the training that he was doing, and Atemu couldn't help but think that Heba looked stunning like that.

Atemu suddenly blushed at the thought and turned quickly to look away from the two. 'I can't believe that I just thought that. I know that I like guys, but this is a servant that I'm thinking about, someone beneath me. Father would never approve of something like that.' Atemu thought. He looked back and saw that Heba and Benshin were still talking.

"By the way, Heba. Have you still been having trouble with any of the other fighters?" Benshin asked.

Before Heba could answered, someone said, "Hey, runt!"

Heba growled lowly. "Does that answer your question?" Heba asked. He turned around to face a medium sized man although he was twice as tall as Heba and twice as big as well.

"What do you want, Imoru?" Heba asked.

"I want to know why you're still here. I thought you would have scurried on home?" Imoru said.

"And why would I have done that?" Heba asked.

"You're not wanted here, runt, so I suggest you get your sorry ass out of the palace." Imoru said.

"Imoru, the only way that I will leave the palace is if I am asked by someone of high rank to leave. You have no power over me, so I do not plan on leaving." Heba said.

Imoru looked angry. "Listen, half pint. Runts like you don't; belong here." Imoru said.

"Imoru, you do know that he beat Trik, Nish, and Cron in performance for the Pharaoh and the Court, and he also beat Grom and Bron in the training room. He's just as good as me." Benshin said.

"Please, Benshin. We all know that you took it easy on the runt or he would have had his ass kicked." Imoru said.

"Actually, I fought my best, and it still ended in a draw. Heba is every bit as good as I am, and I believe that only the Pharaoh as the authority to tell him to leave." Benshin said.

"Not if he winds up dead." Imoru said.

"Imoru, if you want to fight to satisfy your own ambitions, fine. Request a fight with me, or we can fight in the training room." Heba said.

Imoru snorted. "Like I would have a problem taking you out." Imoru said.

"Then prove it." Heba said.

"Fine. I'll request a fight. And I'll beat your sorry ass." Imoru said before storming off.

"Heba, please don't take it easy on him." Imoru said.

"I won't. Trust me. I hate it when I am called runt, and he has crossed me the wrong way several times." Heba said.

Benshin smirked. "I may have to request to watch this might considering you'll try to draw it out at least a little bit." Benshin said.

"Yeah. I really don't want Imoru's insecurities about his positron here to waste the Pharaoh's time if he does allow the fight." Heba said.

"Good. I'd hate to see what would happen if it was a waste." Benshin said.

Atemu was startled. 'He may look small and fragile, but I can tell that he's actually very string and self-confident.' Atemu thought.

"What are you doing, Atemu?"

Atemu whirled around to come face to face with Mana.

Mana titled her head to the side and said, "What are you-"

Atemu slapped his hand over Mana's mouth to keep her from talking since she wasn't exactly being quiet about it.

"Is someone there?" Heba asked.

Atemu panicked. He did not want Heba to find him there.

Grabbing Mana by the wrist, Atemu ran right into the first open room that he found, pulled Mana inside the room, and shut the door.

Mana blinked. "Atemu, what is wrong with you?" Mana asked.

Atemu turned around and looked into Mana's curious green eyes.

* * *

Heba and Benshin searched the area around where they heard someone talking.

"I know that I am not losing my mind." Heba said.

"Heba, if you're losing your mind, then I am, too. I could swear that I heard someone." Benshin agreed.

"Well, it could have been anyone. This areas full pf people." Heba said.

"Yeah. Let's go. I think that we'd better eat lunch before we end up starving ourselves. After that training session, I need food." Benshin said.

Heba laughed. "Right behind you." Heba agreed, following Benshin.

* * *

"Atemu, why were you hiding behind that pillar? For that matter, what are you doing in this wing?" Mana asked.

"Um, well, I was sorta walking and thinking, and I didn't pay attention to where I was walking and ended up here." Atemu said.

"Okay. So, why were you hiding? I mean, you are the Crown Prince, so you don't need to hide from anyone. You have every right to be there." Mana said.

"I know, but I heard two of the performance fighters talking, and I really didn't want them to see me." Atemu said.

"Which ones?" Mana asked.

"Umm, Benshin and the new one." Atemu said.

"Heba. You should meet him." Mana said.

Atemu looked at her in surprise. "You know him?" Atemu asked.

Mana nodded. "I wander through here sometimes, and I ran into him. We started talking. He's a nice person. Most people over here are a lot older than me, and Heba's only a year older than I am." Mana said. She looked at him and said, "Why didn't you want them to see you?" Mana asked.

"Um, well, you see, I'm not sure why, but I've been thinking about Heba since I saw his performance." Atemu said.

"Thinking about him? What's so bad about that?" Mana asked.

"I don't know. I keep thinking about how beautiful he looks, and I keep thinking about talking to him, but I really don't want to because of class difference. I don't know what's going on." Atemu said.

Mana's eyes widened. "I don't believe it!" Mana exclaimed.

Atemu jumped, startled. "What?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, you have a crush on Heba." Mana said.

"What?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Come on. You think about him even though you haven't properly met him, you think he's beautiful, and you didn't want to him to see you, but you were secretly watching him." Mana said.

Atemu suddenly blushed at all of the implications that Mana was making.

"And now you're blushing. There's no doubt. You have a crush on Heba." Mana said.

"That can't be." Atemu said.

"Oh. Hi, Heba." Mana said.

Atemu's eyes became twice their normal size, and Atemu jumped up, whirling around to face the closed door.

"That confirms it. You like him." Mana said.

Atemu turned back to her. "That wasn't funny, Mana." Atemu said.

"I know. It wasn't supposed to be. You got worried at the thought of seeing him. Atemu, you like him." Mana said.

"B-but I haven't even really met him." Atemu protested.

"I know that. Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Mana asked.

"Yes. I have never believed it, though." Atemu said.

"I think you should start because I think that you have fallen for Heba." Mana said.

Atemu gulped. "What should I do, though?" Atemu asked.

Mana smiled. " I know. Let's go talk to Mahado. He said that it was love at first sight when he met Isis. Maybe he can help." Mana said.

"Mana, I don't want anyone else to know. Heba and I are in completely different social classes." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I know that you're a little scared, but you need advice, and you know that Mahado wouldn't tell anyone if you asked him not to." Mana said.

Atemu sighed, knowing the girl to be stubborn. "Fine. I'll go and talk to Mahado, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Atemu said.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone. Come on. Mahado should still be in his study." Mana said, grabbing Atemu by the wrist and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

This chpater might not be the best, but the only purpose for this chapter was to show Atemu's infatuation with Heba. I also wanted to show Atemu's fear of telling him.

The next chapter will involve Atemu talking to Mahado, adn several people scheming to help Atemu's love life.

R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Advice and Scheming

"I see. That is quite the dilemma you have, Prince." Mahado said.

"Yeah. I like someone that I don't have a chance with." Atemu said.

Mahado looked over at Atemu from across his desk. "Now I wouldn't say that." Mahado said.

Atemu blinked. "What do you mean? Heba is in a completely different social class that I am." Atemu said.

"It is looked down upon, Master Mahado." Mana added.

"That is in the eye of the beholder. You wouldn't be the first member of the Royal family in history to have fallen for someone of lower status than you, Atemu." Mahado said.

"Name one." Atemu challenged.

"I can name several. Your grandfather, Pharaoh Akentran, for starters. His wife, Queen, Hesephut, was s slave when he first met her as a teenager. He fell in lover with her. Once the council saw that she would make a good queen, Akentran was allowed to marry here. Queen Ancilla, your great-great grandmother, was the princess and she fell in love with a servant. Once her father saw that he would make an excellent king, he allowed her to marry him. Pharaoh Jesup met and fell in love with his personal slave boy and was allowed to marry him once he proved himself a good spouse and actually had a child with him. Shall I go on?" Mahado asked.

"No. I think that I get the point." Atemu said.

"So, Atemu could be with Heba, right?" Mana asked.

"If the Pharaoh thinks it would be a good match, and if Heba agrees, then yes, it is possible." Mahado explained.

"But I haven't even formally met him." Atemu protested.

"I am sure that Mana could fix that." Mahado said.

"I sure should. I love hanging out with Heba. He's a good person." Mana said.

"Okay. You two talk like I'm in love with him. I said that I like him, not love him." Atemu said.

"You never did believe in love at first sight." Mahado said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

Atemu glared at him. "No, I don't. You can't fall in love with someone just by looking at them." Atemu said.

"I did." Mahado said.

"You did?" Mana asked.

Mahado nodded. "The first moment I saw Isis, I knew that I wanted to spend my life with her. We may have only been thirteen at the time, but I knew I loved her." Mahado said.

"I still don't believe in it." Atemu said.

"Well then, talk to Heba and get to know him. You'll know for sure in time then." Mahado said.

"Not a chance. I am not talking to him." Atemu said.

"Prince, what are you afraid of?" Mahado asked.

"I am not afraid of anything." Atemu argued.

Mahado glanced at Mana and said, "Mana, could you go? I'd like to speak with the Prince alone."

Mana nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Out with it. What's wrong?" Mahado asked.

Atemu looked at Mahado.

Mahado knew that Atemu didn't liken appearing weak in front of anyone, but they had been friends long enough for Atemu to do that with him.

Atemu sighed. "I guess it's Father that I'm afraid of." Atemu admitted.

"Pharaoh Aknankanon? Why in the name of Ra would you be afraid of your father?' Mahado asked.

"I just don't know how Father would react if he found out that I like a servant. I don't want Father to have Heba killed just because I like him." Atemu explained.

"Atemu, I know you're afraid of that, and I know that the Pharaoh has the power to do that, but if I am sure of anything, it's that he would not have Heba killed for something like that. Pharaoh Aknankanon is a just man and would not do something like put Heba to death just for you liking him." Mahado told him.

"I guess so. I'm just so scared that something might happen to Heba just because I like him." Atemu said.

"I you're worried about the other performance fighters, then you don't have that much to worry about. From what I have seen and heard, Heba is more than capable of protecting himself." Mahado said.

"I know he is." Atemu said.

"Then do what I told you and go talk to him." Mahado said.

"No. I would rather him not know. I'm too scared of what he might think." Atemu said.

Mahado sighed. "Atemu, if you don't tell him, it'll drive you nuts." Mahado said.

"I'll take that chance, and I don't want you telling my father about this, either." Atemu said.

Mahado held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. I won't tell your father." Mahado said.

Atemu nodded and left.

As soon as Atemu left, Mana came back in. "Is he going to talk to him?" Mana asked.

"No. He's too scared and stubborn to, but I think that we might be able to get the truth out with a little help." Mahado said.

"But he made me promise not to tell anyone." Mana said.

"He made me promise not to tell the Pharaoh, but that he didn't say anything about anyone else." Mahado said.

"What are you doing to do?" Mana asked.

"Recruit a little help to get Atemu to come out with the truth. Come with me." Mahado said.

Mahado and Mana left the room quickly.

* * *

Atemu walked down the hall. 'I can't believe that Mahado tried to get me to talk to Heba. I can't do that. I don't want him finding out that I like him. It's just a simple infatuation that will die out.' Atemu tried to convince himself. His heart, however, was screaming at him to that this wouldn't die out.

Atemu was once more so lost in his thoughts that he did not even watch where he was going and ended up walking right into someone.

Both were knocked to the ground.

"My Prince! I am so sorry!"

Atemu froze. He recognized that voice. He may have only heard it once, but his heart wouldn't let him forget that angelic voice.

Atemu looked up to see Heba kneeling before him. 'Damn it! Someone hates me today.' Atemu silently cursed himself as he stood up. Taking a deep breath, Atemu said, "You can stand up."

Heba did as told and stood up. "I am sorry, my Prince. I should have watched where I was going." Heba apologized again.

"It's all right. It was an accident. I was not watching where I was going, either." Atemu told him. He had to mentally take a breath before saying, "You're the new performance fighter, Heba, aren't you?"

"Yes, my Prince. I am." Heba answered, not looking at him.

It was forbidden to look at anyone of higher social status unless told, but it was punishable by death to look at a member of the Royal family without permission.

"You can look at me, little one." Atemu said.

Heba looked up, trying to fight sown the blush at being called little one. For some reason, being called little one didn't bother him at all, even though he hated it when people made fun of his height.

Atemu mentally smirked at the blush on Heba's face. 'Hmm. Maybe I do have a chance.' Atemu thought. "I was rather impressed with your performance last week. You are an excellent fighter." Atemu said.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I am glad that my performance pleased you." Heba said.

"Yes. I look forward to seeing you perform again." Atemu said.

"Yes, Your Highness." Heba said.

"Tell me. How did one so young acquire such incredible skill?" Atemu asked.

"As a child, I lived in one of the villages on the outskirts of the kingdom that were often attacked by raiders. We were taught to fight at a young age. I was forced to fight raiders on a number of occasions. I was fighting for my life then." Heba said.

"Kill or be killed." Atemu murmured.

"Yes, it was. A year ago, I left the village and became a wanderer. I faced raiders during that time as well." Heba said.

"I see. I am sure that you will be called on more often. Perhaps I shall you later, little one." Atemu said.

Heba blushed again.

Atemu smirked and left.

Heba glanced back and watched him leave. 'What was that all about?' Heba asked himself, wondering why his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Atemu couldn't wipe the smirk odd his face. 'I think that I might have to take the advice that Mahado gave me and get to know him.' Atemu thought.

* * *

"So, Atemu actually has a crush on that new performance fighter." Seth said.

Mahado nodded.

"Hmm. I certainly did not expect that when I brought Heba here. I just thought that he would be a performance fighter, not end up catching Atemu's eye." Eternias said.

Mahado had gathered Seth, Yami, Eternias, and Isis to help him and Mana with Atemu and his love life.

"What is it that you want us to do, though?" Isis asked.

"Well, we all know how stubborn Atemu can be, so I thought that we could all get him to tell him somehow." Mahado said.

"That's a pretty tall order." Yami said. He sighed thoughtfully and said, "You all know that it is nearly impossible to get Atemu to do anything that you want him to."

"Would you prefer to have a love sick Atemu on your hands since you know that you're one he comes to tell about how he feels so alone." Mahado said.

Yami paled and said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, first we need someone to keep an eye on Heba, and maybe find out what he thinks about Atemu." Mahado said. He turned to his student and said, "Mana, I think you're the one who should do that."

Mana blinked. "Why me?" Mana asked.

"Because other than Eternias, you're the only one of us who has had a lot of contact with him, and you and Heba have already become friends." Mahado explained.

Eternias tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You said that Atemu's worried that the Pharaoh might do something to Heba if he found out about how Atemu feels about Heba, right?" Eternias asked.

"Yes. I think that is one of his biggest fears." Mahado replied.

"Well, I believe that I will have a talk with the Pharaoh and find out just what he thinks about this." Eternias said.

"If Father finds out and doesn't approve, he might have Heba killed or order him out of the palace." Yami countered.

"I know. That's why I'm only going to put it as a hypothetical situation and not mention Heba's name." Eternias said.

"I don't think that a hypothetical situation will work for Father. He's going to know that you mean a real situation." Yami said.

"Maybe, but I'll play it by ear." Eternias said.

"It's not a bad idea. The Pharaoh should know about this." Isis agreed.

"Right. You do that Eternias." Mahado said.

"What about the rest of us?" Seth asked.

"Well, since Yami and Seth are by far the closest to Atemu of us, and they will find reasons to get Atemu into the left wing of the palace since that's where Hebe is unless he's performing." Mahado said.

"Great. we're on babysitting duty." Seth grumbled.

"No. More like matchmaking duty." Yami said.

"What about me?" Isis asked.

"I'm going to need help making sure that no one interfere with this. We all know that the King of Siam so coming soon, and we all know that his daughter has an infatuation with Atemu. We need to keep her away from him as much as possible." Mahado said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "The royal airhead herself is annoying. Even Father can't stand her." Yami said.

"No one can. She's too dumb to realize that Atemu doesn't like her, and she never takes the hint. She follows him around like a lost puppy." Seth said.

"Which is why need to keep her away. We all want Atemu to be happy, so if he's going to be happy with Heba, we need to make sure she doesn't mess this up. If Heba suspects that there is something between her and Atemu, he won't do anything." Mahado said.

The group nodded.

* * *

Aknankanon sat in the throne room with Shimon, discussing the arrival of the King of Siam.

"King Moran will arrive at midday three days from now, Your Majesty." Shimon said.

"I understand, Shimon. Have the guest rooms prepared for Moran and his daughter, Lydia." Aknankanon said.

"Of course. The servants are getting them prepared as we speak. The King and his daughter will only be staying here for a week." Shimon said.

"Good." Aknankanon said. He sighed as he rubbed his head. "Unfortunately, that will be enough time for Lydia to nearly drive Atemu to insanity." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, I know. Shall I see to it that Atemu has a lot of business that he needs to attend to?" Shimon asked.

"Yes. The more he has to do, the less he'll see of her, and the less he'll be complaining to Yami which is the less Yami will be complaining to me." Aknankanon said.

"I shall make all the arrangements, Pharaoh." Shimon said.

"Thank you, old friend. I do not know what I would do without you." Aknankanon said.

Shimon smiled. "I would do anything for you, Aknankanon. You know that." Shimon said.

Shimon and Aknankanon had grown up together, so they were old friends. When Aknankanon had become Pharaoh, he had made Shimon his adviser. Only when they were alone and in special moments would Shimon use Aknankanon's name.

A moment later, Eternias entered the throne room and made his way to the throne. "Pharaoh, may I speak with you?" Eternias asked.

"Certainly. What is it?' Aknankanon asked.

"Well, I was wanting to ask you about something. Completely hypothetical, of course." Eternias said.

"Yes. Go on." Aknankanon said.

Neither Aknankanon nor Shimon had been fooled by Eternias' hypothetical situation. They both knew that it was a real situation, and they would find out everything sooner or later.

"Well, if a Prince of Egypt were to fall for a servant, would you allow him to be with that servant?" Eternias asked.

"I see. Hmm." Aknankanon said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose that would depend on if the servant was adept enough to make a good spouse, and if I thought that the servant was loyal." Aknankanon said.

"And if that servant was not, what would happen?" Eternias asked.

"I would forbid the relationship." Aknankanon answered.

"Would you have anything done to the servant?" Eternias questioned.

"As long as the Prince and the servant followed my orders not to have the relationship, no. However, if they went through with the relationship, I would have the servant removed from the palace in order to prevent the relationship from continuing." Aknankanon responded.

"Then you would not have the servant killed?" Eternias queried.

"no. That is no reason to kill a servant." Aknankanon said.

Eternias nodded and started to leave.

"Eternias." Shimon said.

Eternias turned and around and said, "Yes, Shimon."

"Perhaps you would like to enlighten us as to what you are talking about." Shimon said.

"The situation was purely hypothetical." Eternias said.

"Uh-huh. Eternias, do not think we are blind. Shimon and I may be farther in age, but we know a real situation when we see one. One of my sons have fallen for a servant, haven't they?" Aknankanon asked.

Eternias sighed. 'Looks like Yami was right.' Eternias thought. "Yes. Atemu has fallen for one." Eternias said.

"Then why all this secrecy?" Shimon asked.

"You see, Atemu's worried that if you found out he fell fro a servant, you would be angered and have the servant k9illed." Eternias said.

"Eternias, if Atemu ahs truly fell, then I would allow it unless there was reason not to." Aknankanon said.

"Well, Atemu's also worried about what people will think, and what the servant would think." Eternias said.

"Does this servant have a name?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, yes." Eternias said.

"Who is it?" Aknankanon asked.

Eternias sighed again. "It's Heba." Eternias said.

"The new performance fighter?" Shimon asked.

Eternias nodded.

"Hmm. I thought that this might happen." Aknankanon said.

"You did?" Eternias and Shimon asked.

Aknankanon nodded. "I saw the look in Atemu's eyes when he first saw Heba after the fight with Benshin. I saw the attraction he felt. I have no problem with Atemu having a relationship with him as long as Heba does nothing against us." Aknankanon said.

Eternias nodded. "Thank you, Pharaoh." Eternias said and left the throne room.

Aknankanon and Shimon both chuckled once they were alone again.

"Shimon, do you remember when we were young and insecure in matters such as love when we were Atemu's age?" Aknankanon asked.

"Of course I do. That was certainly a hectic time for us. Especially since you were like Atemu and too scared to tell Amara how you felt." Shimon said.

"Yet, with your help, I told her." Aknankanon said, smiling sadly at the memory of his late wife.

"Perhaps Atemu will find happiness with Heba." Shimon said.

"I certainly hope so." Aknankanon said. He chuckled and said, "I really want Yami to stop complaining to me about how Atemu stays depressed because of the lack of his love life."

Shimon and Aknankanon both laughed at the familiar situation.

* * *

"Hmm. That's odd." Benshin said.

"What's odd about the Crown Prince being here? He lives in the palace." Heba said.

"Yes, but he rarely comes to this wing. I wonder why he was here." Benshin said.

"I don't know, but he really is good at getting me to blush." Heba said.

"How?" Benshin asked.

"Well, he called me little one for some reason. Usually, I get angry when people talk about my height-" Heba said.

"-or lack thereof." Benshin interjected.

"-but this time it was different." Heba said, ignoring his friend's teasing. "It just seemed to be right. I'm not sure why, and I felt kind of warm when he complimented me on my fighting." Heba said.

Benshin grinned wide. "Heba, I think that you have a crush on the Prince." Benshin said.

Heba blushed. "I do not!" Heba exclaimed.

"Come on. The signs are there." Benshin said.

"But I don't even know him. How could I have a crush on him?" Heba asked.

Benshin shrugged. "I think you do." Benshin said.

Heba shook his head. "No. That's not possible." Heba said.

"Heba, do you think he's good looking?" Benshin asked.

"Well, yes. Anyone would." Heba said.

"Then I think it's safe to say that you like him." Benshin said.

"But he's the Crown Prince. He must have Princesses falling all over trying to get him." Heba said.

"He does, but he always stays as far away from them as possible when they are here. The Prince prefers the company of men." Benshin said.

"Then I'm sure that there are men whose company he would prefer." Heba said.

Benshin shrugged. "You never know. I think you should consider it." Benshin said.

'Promise me you will find a new reason to live.'

Yugi's words rang in Heba's mind.

'Maybe, I have, brother.' Heba thought. "Excuse me, Benshin. I need to think." Heba said and left.

"Benshin." Mana said.

Benshin tired to face the magician-in-training. "Hello, Mana. You just missed Heba." Benshin said.

"I know. I accidentally heard what you were talking about. Does Heba really like Atemu?" Mana asked.

"Yes, he does. Why?" Benshin asked.

Mana suddenly smiled wide. "Maybe you can give me a hand." Mana said.

* * *

Okay. Atemu's friends are plotting to get him with Heba, Aknankanon doesn't mind, and Heba's starting to realize that he might like Atemu.

The next chapter will have King Moran and Lydia in it. Don't worry. Lydia isn't going to cause trouble.

R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Avoidance and Admittance

The day of the arrival of King Moran of Siam arrived.

Aknankanon stood with Yami and Atemu along with the rest of the court to welcome the visiting king.

Atemu grew anxious. He knew that Lydia was coming, and he hated the way she followed him everywhere that he went. 'She's going to try and seduce me again. I just know it. I can't stand the way she is so openly seductive when she thinks she's discrete.' Atemu thought.

Yami noticed his brother's distraction and mentally sighed. 'He's worried about getting away from her all day long. Well, he won't have to worry that much since I'll be there to help him.' Yami thought. He glanced back to Mahado and thought, 'Besides, we're going to keep her as far from Atemu as possible.'

The palace gates were opened, and a carriage rode into the courtyard.

'And it begins.' Atemu thought.

The carriage stopped right in front of the group.

A guard opened the carriage door, and Moran stepped out.

"Moran, I am glad that you have arrived safely." Aknankanon said.

"As I am. It is good to see you again, Aknankanon." Moran replied.

A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes stepped out of the carriage.

"You remember my daughter, do you not?" Moran asked.

"Of course, I do. It is good to see you again, Princess Lydia." Aknankanon said.

Lydia curtsied. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Pharaoh." Lydia said.

"Shimon will show you to your rooms. I am sure that you are tired after your long journey." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks you." Moran said.

Lydia smiled at Atemu in what she thought was sexy, but Atemu internally cringed at the look. 'Could she be more obvious?!' Atemu screamed in his head.

Lydia and Moran followed Shimon into the palace.

The rest of the court entered the palace to ret return to their duties.

"Are you ready for Lydia's attempts to get you to ask her to marry you?" Yami asked.

Atemu groaned. "Don't remind me. I can't stand it when this woman does that." Atemu said.

"Well, we'll help. You know that Mana and I help get you away from her when possible." Yami said.

Atemu nodded.

"Of course, if you already had someone, you wouldn't have that problem." Yami said.

"Yami, knock it off." Atemu growled.

"Atemu, you love Heba, and if you were to be with him, then you wouldn't have that problem." Yami said.

"I never said I loved him." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You'll be changing that story pretty soon." Yami said.

"Don't count on it." Atemu countered.

* * *

Eternias had called Heba and Benshin to him.

"Benshin. Heba. You two are to perform tomorrow in the throne room." Eternias said.

"Of course." Benshin said.

"The king of Siam, Moran, is here with his daughter, Lydia. The Pharaoh wished for you to perform for them." Eternias said.

"All right." Heba said.

"Oh. And the Pharaoh wants you two to out on your best performance possible. He was very impressed with you two and wants you to do a good job." Eternias said.

"I always put forth my best effort into each fight." Benshin said.

"As do I." Heba said.

"Very well. I will come tomorrow morning to tell you when to be ready." Eternias said.

The two fighters nodded, and Eternias left.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected." Benshin said.

"I didn't realize that the king of Siam would come to the palace." Heba said.

"He does every year. It's to renew their trade agreement. King Moran always wants to see fights, but there have not been good ones for the last few years." Benshin said.

"Maybe it's time for us to make it a good one." Heba said.

Benshin nodded in agreement.

* * *

Atemu walked down the hall, thinking about what Yami had said. 'Yami seems to think that I am in love with Heba, but I don't even know him. Is it really possible to be in love with someone you have only seen a couple of times?' Atemu asked himself.

"Oh, Atemu!" a female voice called.

Atemu cringed at the voice. 'Oh no. Here we go.' Atemu groaned. He turned around to have Lydia come up to him.

"Hello, Atemu. It's good to see you again." Lydia said, smiling seductively.

Atemu shivered at the look in fear. "It's good to see you again, Princess." Atemu said.

Lydia laughed although it sounded like a blade scrapping stone. "You don't have to be so formal, Atemu. We're friends after all." Lydia said,

'No, we're not.' Atemu thought. "I would prefer to keep our relationship formal." Atemu said.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

'Because I hate your guts!' Atemu's mind screamed. "I would just prefer it that way." Atemu answered. He started to leave only to have Lydia grab hold of his arm and go with him.

"Let's go take a walk in the gardens. They're a romantic spot." Lydia said, hinting at what she wanted.

'I am not sleeping with this girl!' Atemu growled mentally. "I would rather not." Atemu said.

Lydia pouted in what she must have thought was a cute way. "Why not? We should spend time together." Lydia whined.

'Not her whining again. The only reason people do what she tells them is because of her whining.' Atemu thought.

"Atemu!"

Atemu and Lydia turned to see Yami approach them.

"What do you want? We were about to go to the gardens." Lydia snapped.

Yami glared. "Watch how you talk to me. I could go tell my father. I don't think that would do your country any good since you depend on Egypt for so much." Yami said.

Lydia cringed at Yami's sharp glare.

Yami turned to Atemu and said, "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?' Atemu asked, completely confused.

"We promised that we would meet Mahado in his study, and we're late." Yami said.

Atemu knew they had said no such thing. However, the look in Yami's eyes clearly said to go with it, and Atemu knew Yami was giving him an opening to get away fro Lydia. "Yes, I did forget that Mahado asked to meet him. I have to go, princess. Mahado hates it when we're late." Atemu said, dislodging himself from her.

Lydia pouted. "Can I come?" Lydia asked.

"No. It has to do with the kingdom." Yami said before grabbing his brother's wrist and dragging him down the hall.

Lydia fumed before she started to follow them, determined to spend time with Atemu.

* * *

"Yami, it didn't work." Atemu said.

"Come on. We'll head to the west wing." Yami said, walking faster.

"Why" Atemu asked.

"Mahado's study is there, and it'll look legit. We can hide out there for awhile." Yami replied.

Atemu nodded and kept walking.

* * *

Heba and Benshin had been training, but decided to take a break. The two were walking down the hall when two other people ran into them, knocking them to the ground. When they looked up, they were startled to find Atemu and Yami were the ones who had knocked them down.

"Pri-" Benshin started.

Yami was on his feet dragging Atemu with him. "We were never here. You never saw us." Yami ordered before running off with Atemu.

Heba looked at Benshin. "What was that all about?" Heba asked.

Before Heba could answer, Lydia showed up. "Have you slaves seen the Princes?" Lydia asked with hate in her voice.

Benshin looked at her and said, "We are not slaves."

Recognizing Benshin, Lydia turned flirty and said, "Hello, Benshin. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Princess." Benshin answered.

"Get rid of this slave so we can talk." Lydia said sweetly, the seductive look in her eye.

"Princess, this is Heba, a fellow performance fighter, not a slave, and he and I are training. We merely took a break, but we must be getting back to our training." Benshin said.

"I thought that Atemu came this way his idiotic brother." Lydia said.

'She should watch how she talks about the Prince.' Heba thought. He had taken an immediate dislike to the Princess and said, "I am sorry, Princess, but we have not seen either of the Princes. They do not come to this wing of the palace."

"I saw them." Lydia said.

"Perhaps you saw Heba. He looks a great deal like them." Benshin said.

"Maybe." Lydia said, beginning to think she was wrong.

"You should head back to the main part of the palace. I am sure King Moran will be worried if he cannot find you." Heba said.

"Yes, but I do not know the way back." Lydia said, lying.

Benshin knew this, but decided to humor her. "I will lead you back to your room, Princess." Benshin said.

"Oh, thank you, Benshin." Lydia said, latching onto his arm.

Benshin had a hidden look of annoyance on his face. "I'll be back, Heba." Benshin said.

Heba nodded.

Benshin led Lydia down the hall and out of the wets wing.

Once Benshin was out of sight, Heba went to the door he had saw Atemu and Yami disappear into and knocked on the door.

Yami opened the door and said, "WHAT?!"

Heba jumped back, startled.

Realizing who it was, Yami smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry, Heba. I didn't meant to yell. I thought that it might Lydia again."

"It's all right. I was letting you know that she's gone." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "Thank goodness." Atemu said, sitting down in a chair.

"I think we'll hide out in here for a little while anyway." Yami said, pulling Heba into the room and shutting the door.

Heba was startled by this sudden action.

Atemu flushed at having Heba in the same room.

"Sorry, but I don't want anyone else to know that we're here, or Lydia will find out." Yami said.

"Why are you running and hiding from her?" Heba asked.

"Because the girl is trying to seduce Atemu and follow him every damn place that he goes." Yami said.

"I'm guessing that you don't like her." Heba said, looking at Atemu.

Atemu looked even more flushed and said, "N-no. I don't like her at all."

"Are you feeling all right, Prince Atemu? You seem pale and flushed." Heba said.

Atemu shook his head. "I'm fine. Just a little hot from the running we did." Atemu answered.

Yami smirked. He was doing this on purpose. "Lydia always tried to seduce Atemu when she's here with her father. She tries to act like she's friendly, but she's a bitch, and she's nowhere near nice." Yami said.

"I found that out a few moments ago." Heba said.

"How? What did she do?" Atemu asked.

"Well, she called me and Benshin slaves and demanded that we tell her if we saw her. When she realized who Benshin was, she turned nice and flirty and told him to get rid of "this slave" so they could talk. Her words, not mine. She looked like she was trying to seduce Benshin. He's leading her back to her room since she said she didn't know the way back." Heba said.

"Well, that was a pack of lies. She knew the way back." Yami said.

"Well, she's gone now." Heba said.

"Good." Atemu said.

"What did you think of her, Heba?" Yami asked.

"Honestly, I took an immediate dislike to her. Of course, that could be because she called me a slave." Heba said.

"She's a slut anyway. From what we've heard, she's slept with almost every male servant in the palace at Siam. In fact, she's had three kids, each by a different man, and still sleeps around." Yami said.

"Well, I'd say that Benshin doesn't like her. He looked annoyed although I doubt she noticed." Heba said.

"She's an airhead anyway." Atemu said.

"I thought so." Heba said.

There was a knock on the door and Yami opened the door to find Benshin outside. "Come on it." Yami said.

Benshin walked back in and said, "She's gone."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Atemu said.

Benshin nodded. "Just glad to help. Besides, I don't want her in this wing of the palace." Benshin said.

"We're not so lucky." Atemu said.

"Come on, Heba. We should get back to training." Benshin said.

"Right." Heba said.

The two started to leave.

"Wait a moment." Yami said.

"Yes, Prince Yami." Benshin said.

"We were never in this wing of the palace, and you haven't seen us all day." Yami told them.

Heba and Benshin nodded and left the room.

Yami turned to notice that Atemu was still flushed. "Hot, Atemu?" Yami asked with a smirk.

Atemu glared at Yami and said, "Okay. I admit it. I'm in love with Heba. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, but I think that you should tell Heba." Yami said.

Atemu glared. "Not a chance." Atemu said.

"Come on, Atemu. What's the harm?" Yami asked.

"No, and drop it." Atemu said.

* * *

"So, how did you like being around Prince Atemu?" Benshin asked with a smirk.

Heba blushed. "Please just drop it." Heba said.

Benshin's smirk widened. "Come on, Heba. Just admit it." Benshin said.

"Okay. I might be attracted to him. I won't say that I love him, but I'm definitely attracted to him." Heba said.

"See. That wasn't hard to admit. Now come on. We have training to do." Benshin said.

Heba nodded and followed Benshin to the training room.

* * *

Lydia had tried to get alone with Atemu several more times that day only to be foiled by Mahado, Isis, and Seth.

"I am so glad that you have all helped me. I do not like the idea of that girl coming on to me much more." Atemu said.

"Well, she'll only be here for six more days." Seth said with a smirk.

Atemu groaned. "Don't remind me. I cannot stand that girl. She thinks that she's subtle when she's obvious. There is nothing subtle about her moves." Atemu said.

"Well, we'll help you avoid her as much as possible." Isis said.

"And I'll sit by you at dinner, and since Father's on your other side, she wont be close enough to do anything." Yami said.

"That is one thing that I am thankful for, and I think I'll be retiring early and getting up late." Atemu said.

"You can't sleep late." Eternias said.

"Why not?" Atemu asked.

"The Pharaoh has said that Benshin and Heba will perform for King Moran's enjoyment tomorrow. It'll be in the afternoon, but you know how the Pharaoh is." Eternias said.

"Oh. I didn't think he's do it so soon." Isis said.

"King Moran wanted to see one, and the Pharaoh thought that the two best ought to be the ones to perform." Eternias said.

"It will be an interesting fight to say the least." Seth said.

"Yeah, and gives us the chance to see Heba in action again." Yami said.

"Shut up, Yami." Atemu growled.

"Hey. You admitted that you love him." Yami said.

"And if you keep repeating it, you will find yourself in the afterlife." Atemu said.

Yami smirked. "Then you should tell him." Yami said.

Atemu glared before leaving.

"How long will it take to get him to say it?" Mana asked.

"We're in for a lot of scheming." Seth said.

They all sighed, wishing Atemu wasn't so stubborn.

* * *

Atemu admits that he's in love with Heba, adn Heba admits he's attracted to Atemu, but isn't sure if he likes him.

The next chapter will have Heba and Benshin in a performance, and disaster strikes the palace.

R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

This one has a few fight scenes in it. I hope that you like them.

* * *

Chapter 6- A True Fighter

"This is getting ridiculous." Yami growled.

With Yami's help, Atemu had managed to get away from Lydia, who had been following him and around and trying to seduce him all morning.

"You know, you'd think that she's get the point that you don't like her." Yami said.

"She an idiot, and I am sick of her trying to get into bed with me every time I turn around." Atemu said.

"Well, from what Heba told us, it sounds like she flirts with every guy she comes across. Sounded like she was coming onto Benshin." Yami said.

"Yeah. There's no telling who in this palace she has slept with." Yami said.

"One of her kids could be fathered by someone in the palace." Atemu said.

"Well, we know that it wasn't either one of us." Yami said.

"Yeah. She hates your guts too much to want to try to seduce you, and she'll never get into my bed as long as I'm breathing." Atemu said.

Yami laughed. "I'd rather have her hate me than seduce me." Yami said.

"Atemu!"

Atemu growled.

"The witch is back." Yami said.

Lydia came up and latched onto Atemu's arm. "Atemu, let's go out for a walk in the gardens." Lydia said, smiling in what she believed to be a sexy way.

"No, Princess. I do not want to walk in the gardens." Atemu said.

"Why not?" Lydia asked, pouting.

"I just do not wish to walk in the gardens." Atemu said. 'And certainly not with you.' Atemu thought.

Yami hid a smirk. 'He wouldn't mind walking in the gardens if it was Heba he was walking with.' Yami thought. Taking pity on his brother, Yami decided to help. "Atemu and I have a few things that we must do before the performance this afternoon, and Father will be angry at us if we do not have them done." Yami said.

Lydia glared at Yami and said, "Then why don't you go and do it so that my Atemu and I can go have some fun?"

Yami glared right back at her. "Because we're both supposed to do those things. Besides, he doesn't belong to you. He is gay and therefore, does not like women, least of all a slut who sleep with every man that she comes across and has three children with different father and still sleep around." Yami said hatefully.

Lydia gaped at what he had just siad.

Using her distraction, Yami grabbed hold of Atemu and jerked him out of her grasp. "Take a clue, and stop trying to seduce him." Yami hissed before dragging Atemu down the hall.

Lydia fumed. 'That bastard! So what if I like having sex. He'll pay fort hat, and I know that Atemu does like me.' Lydia thought, wishing Yami was dead.

* * *

Heba and Benshin had just gotten ready for the performance fight.

The gold paint on Heba's body now showed that he was an expert fight.

Heba and Benshin met in the room they were supposed to wait in until told to enter the throne room.

"Are you ready for this, Heba?" Benshin asked.

"Of course I am." Heba said.

"Are you not nervous about performing for King Moran?" Benshin inquired.

"No. To me, it's just another fight. I don't get nervous." Heba said.

"That's good. I know that a lot of people fell nervous when they have to perform for anyone, especially visitors." Benshin said.

"I honestly could care less. Out of curiosity, will the Princess be there?" Heba asked.

"Oh, yes. In fact, I'm sure that if she can get me alone, she'll be flirting although once she sees how good you are, I am sure that she'll be trying to flirt with you as well." Benshin said.

"Trust me. She'll fail there. I don't like women. I have known for several years that I don't." Heba replied.

"Doesn't stop her from trying, and we can't exactly do anything to her." Benshin said.

"All I'll do is ignore her." Heba said.

"That's what I do." Benshin agreed.

"Seems you both reached the agreement that you hate Princess Lydia."

Both turned to face Eternias.

"Sorry, Eternias, but she has hit a sore spot with me." Heba said.

"I understand. I have no great liking for her, either. In any case, are you two ready?" Eternias asked.

Both nodded.

"Good. You will be called shortly. The court is gathering in the throne room in a few minutes." Eternias said.

Heba and Benshin nodded, and Eternias left.

"Are you nervous about seeing Prince Atemu again?" Benshin asked.

Heba glared at him. "Drop it." Heba said.

Benshin smirked. "You admitted that you like him." Benshin said.

Heba sighed. "Yes, Benshin. I did, so can we just drop it." Heba said.

"Fine. We'll just concentrate on the fight." Benshin said.

* * *

"You do realize that Lydia is most likely going to complain to her father about what you said to her." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I honestly couldn't give a damn about what she does. That girl has just gotten on my last nerve. Besides, it's the truth. Yami said.

"I can see that, but you know that Father is not going to let you get away with that. Once they leave, I am certain that you are going to be in a lot of trouble." Atemu said.

"I know, and, quite honestly, getting in trouble is worth for telling her what I really think of her." Yami replied.

"I must admit that I enjoyed that look on her face. She was rather shocked that you dared to say something like that to her. She must have thought that no one would ever comment on her behavior." Atemu remarked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Someone needed to tell her off. I just did what no one else was willing to do. At least she knows that people don't see her as the innocent and our princess that she tries to fool people into believing that she is." Yami said.

"I agree with you there." Atemu said.

"Yami! Atemu!"

The two Princes turned around to see Seth approaching them.

"It's time to go to the throne room." Seth told them.

The three nodded and headed to the throne room.

Once they entered the throne room, they headed to their places.

Once Atemu was seated, he glanced discretely to the side to see Lydia and Moran seated. He also noticed that Lydia still looked angry. 'Well, she did deserve it. She shouldn't call people hers when there is no feeling in it.' Atemu thought. The mere thought of being with the girl sent chills down his spine.

Benshin and Heba walked into the throne room and reached the middle of the room before they turned their back to each other, Sais in hand.

"Begin!" Aknankanon ordered.

Heba and Benshin turned to each other and started to fight. They struck out with their Sais and continued to strike at each other, their Sais clashing and filling the throne with a metallic clanking sound. Benshin jumped up and kicked Heba in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Benshin brought his Sai down at Heba, but Heba blocked the Sai with one of his. Benshin tried to Jab at Heba with his other Sai, but Heba used his other Sai to block that Sai. The two jumped away from each before charging back once more. Once more, the metallic clanking sound filled the room once more. Heba ducked to avoid one of Benshin's Sais and tripped Benshin, causing him to fall backwards. Benshin rolled out of the way to avoid Heba's Sai and then jumped up, kicking Heba in the side. Heba stumbled, but kept his footing. Benshin jabbed with a Sai, and Heba moved to the side out of the way before he jabbed forward with one of his Sais. Benshin ducked and brought a Sai up, but Heba jumped backward out of the way.

'An excellent fight once more.' Aknankanon thought, pleased with the fight so far.

'Heba would make a great guard, but he would be able to protect Atemu if they were married.' Yami thought, still scheming.

'Heba's an excellent fighter. I really am impressed.' Atemu thought, admiring Heba.

'A great fight. This has to be the best fight that Aknankanon's fighters have put on. Than again, he did say that he had recently added a new fighter who was impressive.' Moran thought.

Lydia didn't care about the fight. 'Stupid Yami. That bastard is going to pay for what he said to me! No one disrespects me, but I can't have him killed by my father, so I had to seek outside help.' Lydia thought. She was thrilled at her plan and knew that it would work. 'I'd been planning this anyway.' Lydia thought.

Heba and Benshin's Sais clashed once more. They continued to clash their Sais, each one being forced to back at one pint before regaining the advantage. Heba tried to strike Benshin, but Benshin ducked and moved out of the way before striking out at Heba, who blocked the Sai. Heba jumped up as Benshin tried to strike him and then kicked Benshin in the chest, throwing him backwards. Benshin rolled out of the way and jumped up only to be forced to block the Sai that Heba jabbed at him. Heba struck out at Benshin several times, forcing Benshin to back up. Benshin ducked to avoid being hit by the Sai and struck up at Heba, who blocked it. Heba kicked Benshin in the stomach, causing Benshin to stagger. Heba charged forward and knocked one of Benshin's Sais out of his hand. Benshin blacked Heba's other Sai with his remaining Sai and forced Heba back. Heba ducked to avoid a strike and rammed right into Benshin. Benshin lost his other Sai and landed flat on is back and looked up to see Heba holding a Sai at him.

'Well, guess I'm not the champion anymore, but at least I lost to a worthy opponent.' Benshin thought.

'Sorry, Benshin, but you said to fight my best, so I did.' Heba thought.

Aknankanon stood up and walked down the steps of throne with Yami and Atemu behind him.

Heba and Benshin both kneeled down before them.

"A well fought battle. I am very pleased with both of you." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Heba and Benshin said.

"Rise and remove your masks." Aknankanon commanded.

Benshin and Heba stood up and removed their masks.

Lydia's eyes widened. 'That little pipsqueak beat my Benshin.' Lydia thought.

Moran stood up and walked down to where Aknankanon was.

"I must say that you were not joking when you said that the fight would be an excellent one." Moran said.

'No. Father get away.' Lydia thought frantically.

Aknankanon dismissed Heba and Benshin, and the two started to leave the throne room.

There was a loud commotion that came from outside the throne room.

"What is going on?" Aknankanon demanded.

A moment later, the doors to the throne room were thrown open.

An arrow went flying.

Eternias, who had gotten to them when he heard the commotion, knocked Aknankanon to the ground as the arrow went over him.

Several raiders were in the room.

"Stop them!" Eternias ordered.

Unfortunately, the priests were not able to get to them before the raiders had separated them from Yami and Atemu.

Both Princes were thrown backwards into the wall.

A raider leered down at them.

"YAMI! ATEMU!" Aknankanon screamed.

"Someone really wants the two of you dead." the raiders told Atemu and Yami before he raised his sword.

Atemu and Yami looked up in fear, knowing they couldn't stop him. They closed his eyes as the sword was brought down toward them.

There was a metallic clank.

Yami and Atemu were startled to find that nothing happened to them. They opened their eyes and gasped in shock.

Heba had moved quickly and blocked the sword with one of his Sais.

"Why you little-" the raider started.

Heba punched the raider with his other hand and threw the raider back. Heba lunged forward and swiped across with his Sais several times. The raider blocked the Sai and ducked to avoid being hit. He thrust forward his sword, but Heba jumped up to avoid being hit. Heba kicked the raider in the chest and threw him backwards. The raider stumbled and then glared up at Heba.

"You'll pay for this, runt." the raider growled.

"Just for the record, " Heba said, ducking to avoid the sword and ramming his elbow right into the raiders stomach, knocking the wind out of the raider, "I have being called a runt!" Heba rammed back and knocked the raider down to the ground.

Two other raiders ran toward Heba and lashed out with their swords. Heba blocked a sword with each side before forcing the raiders back. He blocked the first raiders sword and then ducked to avoid the other raider's sword. Heba jumped up and rammed himself into one raider before he turned around and blocked the other raider's sword with his Sai. Heba forced the raider back before whirling round and kicked the other raider in the chest.

Seth and Mahado ran over to where Atemu and Yami were.

"Both of you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to Heba." Atemu said.

"Thank Ra you two brought him here." Yami said.

"I already have. Several times." Mahado replied, looking at where Heba was still fighting the raiders, only now he had four attacking him.

Eternias wasn't willing to let Heba deal with this alone and ran over to where Heba was fighting, both his swords in hand.

Heba blocked a sword and kicked the raider back. He ducked and tripped the raider before punching him as hard he could in the face. Heba ducked and then lashed out with a Sai, hitting a raider. Heba was hit in the side by one of the raiders, but Heba pushed the raider back and ducked, kicking a raider off his feet.

Eternias blocked a sword and then kicked the raider back. Eternias moved to the side and rammed his sword forward, hitting the raider in the shoulder. Eternias ducked and rammed forward into the other raider. Eternias ducked and jabbed up with sword, hitting the raider in the neck and killing him. Eternias turned and punched the other raider in the face knocking him out.

Heba jumped up and kicked the raider in the face before he whirled around and jabbed forward with his Sai, hitting the raider in the shoulder. Heba was hit from behind with a sword, but turned and rammed himself into the raider. Heba brought a Sai across, knocking the sword out of the raider's hand. He then kicked the raider hard in the stomach and the punched the raider in the face, knocking the raider flat on his back.

Heba put his Sai right at the raider's neck, breathing heavily, and said, "Don't tempt me. Right now, I could kill you, and not feel anything."

The raider knew he was serious and didn't try anything.

Guards came over and got the raiders out of the throne room.

Heba collapsed to the floor, holding his injured side.

Benshin ran over and said, "Heba, are you okay?"

"I've-been-better." Heba said through deep breaths.

Isis, being the palace healer, ran over to look over him.

"Isis, take him to the healing chamber and tend to his injuries." Aknankanon ordered. "Yes, my Pharaoh." Isis said. She had been planning to do that anyway. Isis looked at Benshin and said, "Benshin, can you help him to the healing chambers?"

Benshin nodded, and he helped Heba out of the throne with Isis following.

Aknankanon turned to face the raiders and said, "You are going to pay fort his."

The raider who had tried to kill Atemu and Yami looked at Aknankanon and said, "Then perhaps you should do something to Princess Lydia as well."

"Why?" Aknankanon asked.

Moran looked at his daughter and frowned at how much she had paled.

"What did the Princess do?" Shimon asked.

"Well, Princess Lydia acme to us a month ago and asked us to kill both of your sons, Pharaoh, while she and her father were here visiting." the raider said.

* * *

So, who enjoyed what Yami said to Lydia? I ocouldn't resist? And who didn't see here hiring the raiders?

The next chapter will have Lydia being dealt with and Heba being honored and offered a new positin in the palace.

R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A Bodyguard?

The throne room was silent at the statement that was made by the raider.

Then, Aknankanon turned to Lydia, his eyes burning with rage. "You hired these raiders to kill my sons!" Aknankanon shouted.

Lydia backed up, fear in her eyes. "No. He's lying. I d-didn't do that. I had n-no reason to." Lydia stammered.

It was obvious to everyone that she was lying to them.

Moran walked to his daughter. "You are lying, Lydia. I can tell when you are lying, and you are. You did hire these raiders to kill the Princes." Moran said.

Lydia backed away, feeling even more fear. "Father, I can explain." Lydia said.

"No, Lydia. You can't. No explanation will be sufficient enough to explain why you hired these raiders to kill the Princes." Moran said.

Yami glanced over at Atemu. 'For four years, she has tried to seduce him, and I have always interfered, and he had never responded to her advances.' Yami thought. Then it hit him. That was the reason that she wanted them both dead. "That's why." Yami said.

Hearing Yami, all eyes turned to him.

"What did you say, Yami?" Aknankanon asked.

"Father, I think I know why she hired these raiders." Yami said.

"You do?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I do." Yami replied, seeing Lydia's fear increase even more.

"Then what is it?" Aknankanon asked. He wanted to know why Lydia had tried to kill both his sons.

"For the past four years, King Moran has been bringing his daughter here when you discuss your trade agreements. The Princess has tried to seduce Atemu for the past four years, but he never responded to her advanced. Since I knew that Atemu didn't like her in that way and was upset by her constant advances, I would come and get him away from her. I think she wanted Atemu dead because she couldn't have him, and she wanted to kill me because I kept her away from Atemu a good bit." Yami said, never taking his eyes off of Lydia as he spoke.

Moran and Aknankanon could both see the fear in her eyes and knew that everything Yami had said was true.

"That is why. You tried to have my sons killed because you could not have Atemu and because Yami stopped you." Aknankanon said.

"You have done some despicable things in the past, Lydia, but nothing as bad as this. You have brought shame to our kingdom." Moran said. He turned to Aknankanon and said, "I am sorry for what my daughter has done, Aknankanon. I never knew that she did this. Any punishment that you see fit will be done."

"You can't do that!" Lydia screamed.

"Silence!" Moran shouted.

Lydia instantly shut her mouth, knowing that she was in trouble.

"You have no right to say that he can't. This is his kingdom, and Aknankanon has the right to do what ever he wants. You have committed high treason against Egypt, and that is something that no king will let go unpunished." Moran said.

"For now, I want her out of my kingdom. You, Lydia, are forever banished from Egypt for high treason, and if you ever return to Egypt, then you will be killed. This is your only chance to leave unharmed." Aknankanon said.

"I understand, Aknankanon. It will be as you have said." Moran said. He grabbed Lydia by the arm and practically dragged her out of the throne room.

"Karim. Eternias." Aknankanon said.

"Yes." Karim and Eternias said, stepping forward.

"I want you both to see to it that she is gone. If she leaves her room, I want you to follow her. She is not to roam the palace." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." the two said before leaving.

Atemu shook his head. "I can't believe that Lydia would do something like this just because she is angry that her seduction attempts didn't work." Atemu said.

"Yami, you were going to be in trouble for how you spoke to her earlier today, but al things considered, I'm not going to do anything." Aknankanon said.

"I thought that she's go complaining to you or her father." Yami said.

Aknankanon looked at the guards who had the raiders and said, "Take them to the palace. They are under arrest for breaking into the palace and trying to kill the Princes."

The guards bowed before forcing the guards out of the throne room.

"Are you going to have anything else done to her?' Shimon asked.

"I don't know yet. I most likely will, though." Aknankanon replied.

"We might need to go to the healing chambers and make sure that Heba is all right." Seth said, remembering that Heba had been injured fighting the raiders.

"Yes. We do." Aknankanon said. He left the throne room with everyone else following.

* * *

After Benshin had gotten Heba to the healing chambers, Isis practically threw Benshin out of the chamber so that she could help Heba. Isis had to wash the gold pain off of Heba before she could do anything, but once she did, she found that the injuries were not as severe as they seemed.

"I think that you were just cut with the swords. The cuts are not very deep, so you should be fine, though those injures will need to be watched for a few weeks so that we can make sure they don't get infected." Isis said.

"Yes, Priestess." Heba said.

Isis went to her medicines and picked up a vial and several clothes. Isis poured the liquid on a cloth and pressed it to Heba's wound.

Heba winced at the pain, but made no noise.

"I know that it stings, but it will help prevent infection." Isis said.

Heba nodded.

Isis repeated the process with Heba's shoulder injury. Once she was done, Isis wrapped the injuries with bandages. "You should be fine." Isis said.

'Thank you, Priestess." Heba said.

"Heba." Isis said.

"Yes." Heba replied.

"You may call me Isis. I would prefer it in fact." Isis said.

"If that is what you would prefer." Heba said.

"It is." Isis replied. She called Benshin back into the room.

Benshin went over to his friend and said, "Heba, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay. The cuts weren't that deep." Heba said.

"Are you sure?" Benshin asked.

"I saw that myself. He should be fine." Isis said. She handed Heba a bottle of the same liquid and some bandages. "Change the bandages in the morning and at night. Put this on the injuries before you put the bandages on." Isis told him.

Heba nodded, taking the items.

"Do you have someone who could help you?" Isis asked.

"I will." Benshin said.

"Very well." Isis agreed.

"Isis, may I go back to my chambers now?" Heba asked.

"Yes, but I don't want you do anything strenuous for at least a week. That means no fights and no training." Isis said.

"I won't." Heba said. Heba stood up, and he and Benshin left the chambers.

Isis washed her hands in a bowl of water and was drying them off when the door to the healing chambers was opened. Isis looked to see Aknankanon, Atemu, Yami, Seth, Mahado, Shada, and Shimon in the room.

"My Pharaoh." Isis said.

"Isis, where is Heba?" Aknankanon asked.

"I sent him back to his room." Isis said.

"Is he well enough?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Thankfully, the injuries were not as bad as they seemed. He was cut, but neither cut was deep enough to cause him any harm." Isis said.

"So, he will be fine?' Atemu asked.

"Yes. Pharaoh." Isis said.

"Yes." Aknankanon replied.

"Heba shouldn't do anything strenuous for at least a week, so I need to request that he not be in any performance fights for at lest a week. Longer would be better." Isis explained.

"Of course, Isis." Aknankanon said. He didn't want to do anything that might endanger Heba's health.

* * *

Atemu and Yami were lounging around Atemu's room.

"I must say that Heba's quite the fighter. He beat Benshin, which is something that has never happened." Yami said.

"That, and he saved both of our asses." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You and I owe him a big thanks." Yami said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Atemu called.

Seth strode into the room. "Am I interrupting?" Seth asked.

"No. We were just talking about what an incredible fighter Heba is, and that we both owe him our lives." Yami said.

"Well, how would you two like to hear a little palace gossip?" Seth asked.

"No thanks." Atemu said, looking at the book.

"It's about Lydia." Seth said.

Atemu threw the book aside and said, "Go on."

Seth smirked. "I thought you'd like to know that she's gone and never coming back." Seth said.

"Good. I never want to see her another day of my life." Atemu said.

"I heard about what you said to Lydia, Yami. I'm glad that someone finally told her what she was, and that no one was blind to the fact that she sleeps around." Seth said.

"I felt good saying it. I thought I would get in trouble for it." Yami said.

"After the fact that she tried to have you killed, I don't think that anyone would want something to happen to you. Besides, you wouldn't have gotten into a lot of trouble." Seth said.

"True. Anyway, Lydia was really upset that she had to leave. She claimed that she had every right to do it since you two had talked down to her." Seth said.

"Okay. I didn't, and she went to the raider a month ago." Atemu said.

"Yeah. She also said that she had the right since you wouldn't sleep with her and since Yami always interfered." Seth said.

"Father's not going to buy that." Yami said.

"I know. I heard an argument between King Moran and Lydia. It seems that he told her that she would never have the throne of Siam. I also heard that she might be disowned by the Royal family." Seth said.

"Wow. That will be a blow to her." Yami said.

"Yeah. Seems her son will be the heir now." Seth said.

"Let's hope he turns out better than his mother." Atemu said.

"Her plan would have worked had it not been for Heba." Seth said.

"We know that. We both owe Heba a great deal." Yami said.

The door opened, and Aknankanon walked in.

"Father." Atemu acknowledged.

"Seth, I would like to speak with Atemu and Yami alone." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Seth said, bowing before he left the room.

"Father, is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Well, since Seth is here, I assume that you know Moran has left with his daughter." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. We also know that she has been disinherited." Yami said.

"Yes. That is not what I wanted to talk to you about." Aknankanon said.

"Father, is something wrong?" Atemu asked.

"After this that happened today, I think that you two could use a personal bodyguard." Aknankanon said.

"Bodyguard?!" Yami and Atemu exclaimed.

"Yes. You two could have been killed today." Aknankanon said.

"Father, that would mean that two people would be needed." Yami said.

"No. You two are together most of the day, so I think that one bodyguard would suit you." Aknankanon said.

"Father, who would you get?" Atemu asked.

"I was thinking of asking Heba." Aknankanon said.

"Heba? But he's a performance fighter." Atemu said.

"Yes, but his actions today showed that he would be willing to risk his life to save you, and those actions are enough to convince me that he would be perfect for the job." Aknankanon said.

"So, you're promoting him?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I think that you would both agree that Heba would make the perfect bodyguard." Aknankanon said. He turned and left. 'Not to mention that it will force Atemu to be near him since he's in love with Heba.' Aknankanon thought mischievously. Normally, he wouldn't interfere with his son's love life, but in this case, he was willing to make an exception.

Yami laughed. "Looks like you'll be seeing a lot more of Heba." Yami said.

Atemu flopped down on the bed and covered his head with a pillow. "Someone out there must hate me." Atemu said.

Yami just laughed again.

* * *

The following day, Aknankanon had called Heba to the throne room.

Heba entered the throne room and approached the throne, kneeling.

"Stand." Aknankanon said.

Heba did as he was told.

"Heba, I want to thank you for saving both my sons' lives yesterday. You did have to since it was not your duty, but you did it anyway. May I ask why?" Aknankanon asked.

"I am loyal to the Crown, my Pharaoh. Any loyal Egyptian citizen would do the exact same thing" Heba answered.

"I am glad that you saved them, Heba. You are truly a hero to Egypt." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh." Heba said.

'Yeah. He's a hero all right. Without him, I'm not sure that I would have survived without his intervention.' Atemu thought. He noticed that Heba was blushing slightly at the praise he was receiving. 'He's modest, too. I think that Father is right. Heba would make an excellent bodyguard for me and Yami.' Atemu thought.

Yami was thinking about it, too. 'I never thought that I would need a bodyguard, but at least I would know that I was safe with him around.' Yami thought. He glanced at his brother quickly before looking back at Heba again. 'Of course, this will provide me with the perfect opportunity to get Atemu to admit to Heba how he feels about him. If he doesn't confess soon, it's going to drive him and me crazy.' Yami thought.

"Heba, there is something else that I would like to say to you." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, great Pharaoh." Heba said.

"In recognition of your bravery in saving the lives of my sons, I have chosen to relieve you of your duties as a performance fighter." Aknankanon said.

Heba felt a little disappointed. He loved to fight and liked to be able to do it without having to kill someone. He was also glad that he was able to do something that was pleasing to the Pharaoh.

"I have chosen to promote you to being the personal bodyguard to both of my sons." Aknankanon said.

Heba was clearly shocked.

"You will begin your duties immediately." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Heba said.

However, Heba was in conflict with himself over this. 'Bodyguard? I failed to protect Yugi before, so how can I possibly succeed at protecting the Pharaoh's sons, the Princes of Egypt?' Heba asked himself.

* * *

Lydia's gone, and I doubt that I'll even mention her again. Heba has conflicting feelings aboutbeing a bodyguard becausehe feels that he failed Yugi.

Next chapter will have Atemu being pished to tell Heba the truth and telling him.

R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Confessions

The following day, Heba had to move the few things that he had to another room. He would be in a room that was between the Princes' rooms so that he could be there is anything should happen.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Heba called.

Benshin walked in and said, "Hey. Hard to believe that you're not going to be able to challenge me anymore."

Heba smiled. "Yeah, but I may still need a training partner." Heba said.

"You know where the find me." Benshin said. He looked at Heba thoughtfully and said, "Looks like you'll be the one protecting the Princes now."

"Yeah. It's not like I could refuse an appointment from the Pharaoh." Heba said.

"Would you have?" Benshin asked.

"I don't know. I mean, we're talking about the Princes' of Egypt here. I'm not sure that I'm someone that needs to do this." Heba explained.

"Heba, you jumped into the middle of a situation that could have gotten you killed to save the Princes. I think that he is the perfect person." Benshin said.

"Heba."

Heba and Benshin looked to see Eternias standing in the doorway.

Benshin bowed before leaving.

"Yes." Heba said, turning to Eternias.

"I needed to give you this." Eternias said, handing Heba a set of clothes and a sword. "Since you're now the Princes' bodyguard, this is what you're supposed to wear." Eternias explained.

The shirt was a pale blue and the skirt was white with sandals.

"May I ask a question, Priest?" Heba asked.

"Yes, you may, and please call me Eternias." Eternias replied.

"Well, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to use my Sais instead of the sword." Heba said.

Eternias raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Eternias asked.

"I can fight with a sword. I would just prefer to use my Sais. I have fight with them since I was a child, and it's the weapon that I am most comfortable using." Heba replied.

"Hmm. I see. I have no problem with it, but you will need to ask the Pharaoh that. He's the one who has the final word on a matter like this." Eternias replied.

"The final word on what?"

Eternias and Heba looked to see Aknankanon standing in the room now.

Eternias and Heba immediately bowed to Aknankanon.

"Rise." Aknankanon said.

The two got in their feet.

"Now, what is it that I have the final word on?" Aknankanon asked.

"Pharaoh, I would like your permission to use my Sais in my duties as bodyguard to the Princes' instead of the sword. I am more comfortable with my Sais than a sword." Heba requested.

"Very well. You may use your Sais instead." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Heba said.

"is there anything wrong, Pharaoh?" Eternias asked, knowing that Aknankanon did not come to the west wing of the palace very often.

"I actually was coming here to speak with you for a moment, Heba." Aknankanon said.

"Then I will leave." Eternias said, bowing and leaving.

Aknankanon looked at Heba and said, "Heba, I wanted to thank you for saving my sons."

"I was just glad that I could save them, Pharaoh. You thanked for this yesterday." Heba said.

"Not properly. Then, I was thanking you officially as the Pharaoh. Now, I am thanking you as a father. Atemu and Yami are the only children that I have, and I don not know what I would do if anything had happened to either one of them. I am truly grateful to you for saving them," Aknankanon said.

Heba was startled by this show of gratitude. He had not expected such words from the great Pharaoh himself. "I am glad that I could help, Pharaoh. I knew that I could save them, so I did." Heba said.

"If you do not mind my asking, how did you fight so well even when you were injured?" Aknankanon asked.

"I lived in a village on the outskirts of the kingdom as a young child. It was one of the areas that often was attacked by raiders and other kingdoms. We are taught as children to fight. I became a wanderer about a year ago, so I was faced with raiders even more so. I learned to defend myself in dangerous situation. I suppose I used that kind of instinct yesterday when those raiders attacked the palace." Heba said.

"I see. I am glad that you did save them. I am truly indebted to you." Aknankanon said.

"I'm glad that I could help, Pharaoh." Heba said.

"Well, if you will change into your clothes, I will have Mahado show you to your new chambers and where my sons are." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Heba said, bowing.

Aknankanon left the room.

Heba changed into his new clothes. 'I suppose it doesn't look that bad.' Heba thought.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in." Heba said.

Man threw open the door and bounded in, grabbing Heba in a tight hug. "Hi, Heba!" Mana shouted.

"Mana-can't-breathe." Heba gasped out.

"Mana! Let go of him!" Mahado ordered.

"Yes, Master." Mana said, letting go.

"I'm sorry about that, Heba." Mahado apologized.

"It's all right. I ma used to this type of reaction from Mana." Heba replied.

"Well, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your new chambers and to the Princes." Mahado said.

Heba nodded and followed Mahado out of the room.

* * *

"So, Heba starts his new duties today." Seth said.

"That's what Father said." Atemu replied, laying on his bed and looking through a book.

Yami smirked. "Yes. He'll be near his lover all the time now." Yami said.

Atemu threw the book at Yami, who ducked. "Shut up, Yami! He is not my lover!" Atemu growled.

"No, but you would like him to be." Seth remarked.

Atemu threw a pillow at him, but Seth caught it.

"You know, that's really not going to help." Seth said.

"And neither is the constant teasing from you two." Atemu said, glaring.

"Well, if you'd just tell him how you feel, everything would be just fine." Yami said.

"Not on your life." Atemu said.

"Well, if your flushed and blushing the entire time that you are around him, Heba is bound to figure out that something is up." Seth said.

"He won't find out." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you were flushed and blushing when he was in Mahado's study with us the day that we ditched Lydia. Being around him all the time will make you seem like an idiot if you don't tell him the truth." Seth said.

Atemu glared. "For the last time, drop it!" Atemu shouted. He slung open his door to find a startled Mahado, Mana, and Heba outside.

"Is everything all right, Prince Atemu?" Mahado asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Atemu said, looking a little flushed.

Yami and Seth smirked with 'I-told-you-so' looks on their faces.

"I was just showing Heba where he will be staying, and the Pharaoh asked me to bring Heba here." Mahado said.

"It's fine, Mahado. " Yami said.

"Then I'll leave. Come on, Mana." Mahado said.

"can I-" Mana started.

"No. You have training. Now come on." Mahado said.

Mana followed him as he left.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I believe that I will be going." Seth said.

Atemu sighed as he walked back into the room.

Yami grabbed Seth and whispered, "Talk to Father."

Seth nodded before leaving the room.

"Is there anything wrong?" Heba asked.

"No. Just Atemu giving me and Seth our daily threat of ending our lives." Yami said, smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you would two would stop with all of the constant teasing." Atemu growled.

"Well, you shouldn't be so damned stubborn." Yami shot back.

"It's my life, and you need to stop meddling in it!" Atemu retorted.

"If you wouldn't come complaining to me whenever you have a problem, then I wouldn't have to be involved in your life!" Yami argued.

Heba watched the two argue. 'I think that I am going to be getting headaches a lot having to be around them so much if they argue like this all of the time.' Heba thought.

* * *

Seth found Aknankanon in his study. "Pharaoh, may I speak with you?" Seth asked.

"Certainly, Seth. What is it?" Aknankanon asked, turning to face his nephew.

"Well, Yami and I were wondering if you would talk to Atemu about this dilemma with him and Heba." Seth explained.

"Why is that? I thought that you were all convincing him to talk to Heba." Aknankanon said.

"We have tried, but he won't do it, and I think that part of the reason is that he's afraid that you won't approve and something will happen to Heba as a result." Seth explained.

Aknankanon sighed. "I see that Eternias did not tell Atemu that I said I accepted that relationship." Aknankanon said.

"No, I don't think he did." Seth said.

"Very well, Seth. I will talk to Atemu about this." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you. I know that Yami will be happy to hear that." Seth said. He bowed and left the room.

Aknankanon sighed. "It would seem that getting Atemu to tell Heba the truth is going to be even harder than I thought." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Later that day, Atemu met his father in the gardens.

"Father, a servant said that you wanted to talk to me." Atemu said.

"Yes, I do." Aknankanon said.

Atemu sat beside Aknankanon on the bench. "what is it, Father?' Atemu asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Heba." Aknankanon said.

Atemu started to get nervous. "Why? He's just my bodyguard now." Atemu said.

Aknankanon looked at his oldest son. "Atemu, I know about your feelings for Heba." Aknankanon said point-blank.

Atemu looked at his father, startled. "I'm going to kill Yami." Atemu muttered.

"Yami didn't tell me." Aknankanon said.

"Then who did?" Atemu asked.

"No one, really. When we first saw him after his first fight, I noticed that you seemed attracted to him. Eternias later told me that you have feelings for him, and that you were worried that I would have him killed because of his social status." Aknankanon said.

"I just didn't want anything to happen to him because of me." Atemu muttered.

Aknankanon looked at his son thoughtfully. "Atemu, I think that there is something you should know about your mother and me." Aknankanon said.

"Mother? Why?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, when I first met your mother, I was a teenage Prince. She was a servant girl in the palace." Aknankanon said.

Atemu looked at his father in surprise. "Mother was a-a servant?" Atemu asked.

Aknankanon nodded. "I fell in love with Amara the first time that I saw her, but like you, I was too afraid to talk to her about it. I was worried that my father would have something done to her. With Shimon's help, I was able to tell Amara. It seemed that she felt the same way. When I finally told my father, he approved and allowed us to get married, so I would be a bit of a hypocrite if I didn't approve of you having feeling for Heba." Aknankanon said.

"But, Father. What about an heir?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, you're not the first one to fall in love with a male. Egyptian law recognizes adopted children as children of the couple." Aknankanon said.

"You mean-" Atemu ventured.

"I mean if you and Heba get together, you can adopt, and that child will be the heir to the throne." Aknankanon said.

"So, then, you don't mind if anything happens between me and Heba." Atemu asked just to make sure.

"No, I don't." Aknankanon replied.

* * *

Atemu had been thinking about what his father had said all day. 'Maybe I should tell him. I know that there's a chance that he won't feel the same way, but if I don't tell him how I feel, I am going to be driven out of my mind.' Atemu thought. He sat up and looked outside as the sun sank. 'I have to do it, and then maybe I can feel at ease about all of this.' Atemu thought.

There was a knock at Atemu's door.

"Enter." Atemu called.

Heba opened the door and said, "I was just making sure that you were all right, my Prince."

"I am fine, Heba." Atemu said.

"Very well, Prince." Heba said and turned to leave.

'It's now or never.' Atemu thought. "Wait a moment, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba stopped and turned back around. "Yes, Prince." Heba said.

"Could you come in here for a moment?" Atemu asked.

"Certainly, Prince." Heba said, walking into the room and closing the door.

"Heba, there is something that I would like to talk to you about." Atemu said.

"Very well, Prince." Heba said.

Atemu wasn't sure how Heba would react, but he had to tell him. "Heba, I know that I don't know you very well, but I know that this is true, and I really think that you should know. I know it might not suit you, but I think that I should tell you." Atemu said, starting to ramble.

"Prince, you're rambling." Heba said.

"Oh." Atemu said, blushing. "Well, maybe I should I get to the point." Atemu said. He took a deep breath and said, "Heba, I like you. A lot. Actually, I think, no, I know that I am in love with you. I just wanted you to know that." Atemu said, blushing a little more.

Heba couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Crown Prince of Egypt was in love with him, a commoner. That was not something that Heba had expected.

But he also knew that he couldn't let it happen.

Heba looked down and said, "I'm sorry, my Prince, but I do not feel the same way."

Atemu felt his heart sear intolerably with pain at hearing those words. 'I can't be surprised by that. I knew that this could happen.' Atemu thought, but it didn't change the fact that it hurt. It felt more like someone had stabbed him in the heart. He forced his voice to sound calm and even as he said, "It's all right. I understand, Heba."

"If there is nothing else, I will retire now." Heba said.

"No. There is nothing else." Atemu said.

"Then I will bid you goodnight, my Prince." Heba said and left the room.

Atemu sat down on the bed and let the silent tears fall at the feeling of his broken heart.

* * *

Heba had closed his door and leaned against as tears fell down his cheeks. 'Forgive me, Prince, but this cannot happen. You and I cannot be together.' Heba thought.

'Promise me that you will live. Promise me you will find a new reason to live.'

Yugi's final words to him once more came back to him.

Heba walked over to his bed and sat down. 'I can't, Yugi. As much as I would like to have a life with the Prince, I cannot do that. I cannot do this.' Heba thought. He buried his face in the pillows and cried at his own broken heart.

* * *

Yeah. I know you want to kill me for having Heba say no, but I'll explain why in the next chapter.

The next chapter will have a depressed Atemu, a talk between Heba and Aknankanon, and an attack on one of the Princes.

R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

There's a little bit fi information that is tied into Curse of the Treasure. Just so you're not too confused if you haven't read that one.

* * *

Chapter 9- My Reason

A week had passed by since Atemu and Heba's conversation, and Atemu was depressed. He had known that there was a chance that Heba would not feel the same way as he did, but it still hurt.

Heba had continued with his duties as a bodyguard, and there had been an attempt on Yami's life by an irate servant, who Heba had immediately stopped quickly and agilely, leaving Yami uninjured.

Yami and the rest of Atemu's friends had been confused by Heba's rejection and were getting sick of Atemu being so depressed.

Aknankanon was also worried about his son, but he tried to stay out of the situation because he didn't want to interfere with this anymore than he already had.

* * *

"Okay. I don't know about the rest of you. But Yami is driving me crazy!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yami, we need to try and under that Atemu is heartbroken. He may be depressed for awhile." Eternias said.

"Eternias, you do not have to deal with having your depressed brother around you all day long. All I hear about is how much he's hurting. I'm sorry that things turned out this way, but Atemu's driving me to want either kill him or kill myself." Yami said.

"I just don't' understand why Heba said that." Mana said.

"Mana, if he did not feel the same way, then he did feel the same way. It's not like anyone can force him to love Atemu." Mahado said.

Mana looked at her teacher. "That's just it, Mahado. I talked to Benshin before Heba was made a bodyguard. He said that Heba admitted that he liked Atemu a lot. I mean, Heba wasn't sure that he was in love with him, but Benshin said that Heba was definitely attracted to him. That's why I didn't get why he said that." Mana explained.

"Wait a minute. Heba felt the same." Yami said.

"According to Benshin he did, and Benshin has never lied." Mana said.

"Then why did he tell Atemu he didn't feel the same way?" Isis asked.

"I don't know." Mana said.

"Hmm. This changed a lot, then. It sounds like Heba wasn't too keen on the idea of having an actual relationship with him." Seth said.

"Do you think that he was scared?" Mana asked.

"That's possible, but no one here really has any way of knowing that." Mahado said.

"What should we do?" Isis asked.

"Well, all of you should go back to your duties. Yami, sorry, but you should talk to Atemu." Eternias said.

Yami groaned. "Great. Back to the depressed brother I go." Yami said.

"What are you going to do, Eternias?" Seth asked.

"I have something else in mind to do." Eternias said before leaving the room.

"Well, we should do what he says. Eternias usually knows the best way to deal with these type of situations." Mahado said.

The rest of the group left the room as well.

* * *

Atemu lay on his stomach on his bed with his arms crossed and his cheek was laying on his arm. Atemu let out a depressed sigh. 'I didn't realize that it would hurt this much.' Atemu thought. He heard the door open and close and knew that either his father or brother had come in because anyone else would have knocked before coming on. Atemu felt the bed weigh down.

"Atemu, you okay?" Yami asked.

"I'll live." Atemu said.

"Really. You've hardly left this room in the last week. We're all getting worried about you. You're not eating like you should." Yami said.

"I don't feel like it." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I know that you're upset, but you can't let yourself go like this. You haven't really ate or slept in the last week. If you don't start soon, then Father's going to be upset and worried." Yami said.

"Yami, I just don't feel like it right now." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Atemu, if it would make it easier, I can ask Father to have Heba assigned to guard someone else." Yami said.

"No, it's not that. After what he did for you, I don't ant Father to. Heba's done his duty without fail and that's what matters. I can't force father to change his assignment just because I'm a little heartbroken." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Fine. But if you don't start eating and sleeping soon, I can tell you that we'll force feed you and start putting sleep spells on you." Yami said.

Atemu turned to look at him. "You wouldn't." Atemu said.

"Try me. Seth and Eternias could easily hold you down, and a sleep spell would be no problem for Mahado." Yami said.

Atemu let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. I'll start eating and sleeping better." Atemu said.

"Good. That's all I ask." Yami said.

"You're a pain, you know that." Atemu said.

Yami smirked. "What do you think little brothers are for?" Yami asked.

"To be a pain in their older brother's ass." Atemu said.

Yami hid a smile. 'He's starting to sound like the old Atemu again.' Yami thought.

* * *

"Pharaoh, may I speak with you?" Eternias asked.

Aknankanon looked up from his desk and said, "Certainly, Eternias. I could use a break anyway."

"Pharaoh, I wanted to talk to you about Atemu and Heba." Eternias said.

"I know the situation, and I really don't want to interfere." Aknankanon said.

"I know, and I understand. Before, I would have agreed, but I just found out something that I did not know before." Eternias said.

"And that would be?" Aknankanon asked.

"Mana talked to Benshin before Heba was made a bodyguard. Benshin told her that although Heba said that he didn't know of he was in love Atemu or not, he was attracted to him." Eternias said.

"But Heba told Atemu that he didn't return his feeling. That meant that he didn't feel anything for him." Aknankanon said.

"Exactly. Something else is going on, and I really don't think that Heba is going to tell us." Eternias said.

"What makes you think that he'll tell me?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, for one, I know that he has too much respect for you to refuse to do something you directly asked him to do. Second, you have an odd way of making people feel comfortable enough to know that they can talk to you without fear." Eternias said.

Aknankanon sighed. "All right. I will speak with Heba." Aknankanon agreed.

Eternias nodded, bowed, and left the study.

* * *

Heba was walking down the hall when Shimon came up to him.

"Heba, the Pharaoh wished to speak with you in his private gardens." Shimon said.

"I have never been to the private gardens. I don't know where they are." Heba said.

"I will show you. Come." Shimon said.

Heba followed Shimon through the halls and to an entranceway to where the Pharaoh's private garden was.

"You will find the Pharaoh in here." Shimon said.

"Thank you." Heba said.

Shimon nodded and then left the area.

Heba walked into the gardens and saw Aknankanon sitting by the fountain. "My Pharaoh, Shimon said that you wish to me." Heba said, bowing.

"Yes, I do. Come here and sit down." Aknankanon told him.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Heba said, doing as he was told and sitting down with Aknankanon by the fountain.

"Heba, I wanted to talk to you about my son, Atemu." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, I am sorry that I hurt the Prince, but I just couldn't tell him something that he wanted to hear. It wouldn't have been fair to lie." Heba said.

"But you did lie." Aknankanon pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Heba said, not understanding.

"Heba, Mana spoke with Benshin. He told her that he knew for a fact you felt something toward my son. You did say that you did not know if you loved him, but you were attracted to him, yet you said that you didn't feel that way toward him at all." Aknankanon said.

"Benshin wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Heba said.

"Why did you lie to my son like that?" Aknankanon asked.

Heba stood up and walked forward a bit. "It wouldn't have been a right relationship." Heba said.

"What do you mean?" Aknankanon asked, still sitting.

Heba turned back to him. "Pharaoh, Prince Atemu is the Crown Prince to Egypt, the heir to the Egyptian throne. I am just a commoner whose skills in battle we picked up on in a random fight on the street and was brought back to the palace and made a performance then made a bodyguard. Even thought Prince Atemu does prefer the company of men, he could find someone much better and with higher rank in social status than me. I'm not really worthy of someone like him." Heba explained.

"Perhaps you feel that way, but Atemu certainly does not, and I do not, either. Heba social status does not always mean anything." Aknankanon said.

"I'm a lowly commoner. There is probably someone much more worthy the Prince then me." Heba said.

"Heba, I knew of my son's feelings for you before he told you. I approved of it. Honestly, all I want for my son is for him to be happy. You do return his feelings on some level." Aknankanon said.

"Maybe, but not as deeply. He's in love with me. I'm not sure if am." Heba said.

"That is why you must discover if you are. That is the reason that we court the one we have feelings for. To see if you do love them. Heba, you might discover whether you have deeper feelings for him or not." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, as flattered as I am that you think, you really don't know enough about me to know that I would be good enough for the Prince." Heba said.

"And what makes you think that you are not good enough him?' Aknankanon asked.

Heba seemed hesitant to answer that question.

Aknankanon frowned and stood up. "Heba, why do you feel that way?" Aknankanon asked in a commanding way.

Heba took a deep breath to get control of his emotions. "Pharaoh, if I tell you this, will give me your word that it will go no farther. I truly do not wish for anyone else to know what I am about to tell you." Heba said.

Aknankanon could see the sincerity in Heba's eyes. "Yes, Heba. That you tell me I will tell to no one else." Aknankanon promised.

Heba nodded. "Pharaoh, when I said that I knew how to fight, I had another reason for it. You know of the treasure, do you not?" Heba asked.

"Treasure?" Aknankanon asked.

"The one gifted with the power of the gods Osiris, Horus, and Ra." Heba said.

Aknankanon's eyes widened. "Yes. I do." Aknankanon said. He knew the legend of the great power bestowed to one person.

"Pharaoh, I had a twin brother named Yugi. He was the Treasure." Heba said.

Aknankanon gasped. "Your brother is the Treasure?" Aknankanon asked.

Heba nodded. "Yes. Our home village was destroyed when we were eight. After that, we began wandering, only having each other. I am, was, the Protector." Heba said.

"You are the one who protect the Treasure?" Aknankanon asked.

Heba nodded. "Yes, When we were twelve, different factions of criminals started coming after us when they realized that Yugi was the Treasure. For the next four years, we were forced to fight against these factions to protect ourselves." Heba took a deep breath to calm the storm of emotions building inside of him. "After four years, it became too much. Yugi couldn't handle living the rest of his life fighting to stay alive. He also didn't like the fact that my life was put in danger as well." tears started to gather in Heba's eyes. "He took his own life a year ago." Heba said.

Aknankanon's eyes widened at that.

"His last words to me that I was to live. My reason to live was him before, and he told me that I would find a new reason to live. It hurt a lot to know that I had lost the only family I had." Heba said. Once more, Heba took a deep breath. "I know that I'm falling for Prince Atemu, but he can do so much better. When I lost Yugi, it nearly killed me. I swore to myself that I would never open myself up to someone again so that I wouldn't have to feel that kind of pain again." Heba said.

"You're afraid of getting hurt if you open yourself up to Atemu." Aknankanon said.

Heba nodded. "I don't want to be hurt like that again. I'm afraid that I might get hurt like that again, and I don't want to. I am afraid. I want to keep my promise to my brother, but I don't know that I can. That's part of why I was uneasy being made their bodyguard. I failed to protect Yugi. I don't want to fail to protect them." Heba said.

"Heba, you said that your brother took his own life." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, he did." Heba said.

"You did not fail. When a person is determined to kill themselves, no one can stop them. You could have done nothing more that what you did." Aknankanon said.

"Maybe, but the gods surely would not approve of a pairing between the Crown Prince of Egypt and a commoner." Heba said.

"Heba, there is something that my father told me, and I think that it will help you in your situation. 'Love can transcend everything. Not even the gods of Egypt would stand in the way of true love.' That is what my father told me." Aknankanon said.

"You think that the gods would approve." Heba said.

"I think they would. Heba, I was married to my wife Amara for twenty-three years before her death. Amara was a servant girl when I first met her. If they approved my a marriage with her, I think that they would approve of you having a relationship with Atemu." Aknankanon said.

"I just don't know." Heba said.

Aknankanon could tell that Heba wasn't sure what he should do. "Heba, what is your heart telling you? Just listen and see what it says." Aknankanon said.

Heba was silent for a moment before answering. "My heart is telling me that I'm a fool for telling Atemu I didn't have any feelings for him, and that I should take a chance and try to find happiness again." Heba said.

"Then that is what you should do. I know that it may end up you finding that you don't love Atemu, but you'll never know if you don't give the relationship a chance." Aknankanon said.

Heba nodded. "I think you're right, but will Prince Atemu even listen to me now?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I think he will. Go and talk to him now." Aknankanon said.

Heba nodded and bowed before leaving the gardens.

Aknankanon smiled. 'Atemu will do more than listen. He'll be overjoyed and maybe he'll get out of this depression of his.' Aknankanon thought.

Eternias waked into the gardens then. "Why was Heba here?' Eternias asked.

"I was just talking to him." Aknankanon said.

"Here?" Eternias asked.

"Yes. I wanted to be outside and I knew no one would disturb us if we were here." Aknankanon said.

"I see. Do you think the gods will approve of them if they end up together?" Eternias asked.

"Eternias, my father said something important to me once. 'Love can transcend everything, Eternias. Not even the gods of Egypt would stand in the way of true love.' I believe that, and that's why I believe that Atemu and Heba are meant to be together." Aknankanon said.

"Do you think they will?" Eternias asked.

"I don't the answer to that, but we'll see in time." Aknankanon replied.

* * *

Atemu lying on his bed in the room alone when there was a knock on the door. He didn't say anything.

"Prince Atemu, are you in there?"

Atemu's eyes flew open. He recognized that voice and didn't know why he was here, but Atemu sat up and said, "Come in, Heba."

Heba opened the door and walked in. "How did you know it was me?" Heba asked.

"I recognized your voice." Atemu answered.

"prince, I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week." Heba said.

"Heba, you don't need to say anything. I understand that you don't feel the same way." Atemu said.

"That's part of the problem, Prince Atemu. I wasn't completely honest with you." Heba said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

Heba took a deep breath. "Prince, I lied when I said I didn't feel anything for you. I won't say that I'm in love with you because I honestly don't know if I am, but I can tell you that I am attracted to you. I have been since we first met." Heba said.

"Then why did you lie?" Atemu asked.

Heba was about to answer when he noticed a glint of silver by the balcony.

Heba's silent worried Atemu. "Heba, why did-" Atemu started.

"look out!" Heba shouted, pushing Atemu to the side and swiping out his Sai to block a sword.

"Bastard!" the man said.

Atemu's eyes widened.

"Prince, get the guards." Heba said, forcing the man back.

Atemu ran from the room. He quickly found two guards and said, "Get to my room. My bodyguard is fighting someone who tried to kill me."

The guards acted immediately, going into the room. The two found the man holding his injured forearm and quickly restrained the man.

Atemu walked in and scanned the room to find Heba against the wall on the floor holding his injured shoulder. "Heba!" Atemu exclaimed, running over to Heba.

Blood was seeping through Heba's fingers and it was obvious that he was in pain.

Atemu turned and said, "Get Isis now!"

"Yes, Your Highness." one guard said and left the room.

"Heba." Atemu said.

Heba looked at Atemu before his eyes closed, and he passed out.

Atemu's eyes widened. "Heba." Atemu whispered.

* * *

I know Heba's reason may not have been the best, but I thought that it was sufficent enough to warrant what Heba did. Sorry if you don't agree.

The next chapter will have Heba and Atemu finishing their talk.

R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Together

Aknankanon, Atemu, Yami, Seth, and Eternias were all waiting outside of the healing chambers to hear from Isis how Heba was doing.

The guards had taken the man who had attacked to dungeons where he was being guarded.

"Atemu, what exactly happened?" Aknankanon asked, knowing that the attack had happened not long after Heba had left him in the gardens.

"Heba had wanted to talk to me, so we were in my chambers talking. He stopped talking and pushed me out of the way. He told me to get the guards while he fought off that man. The guards got him, and I saw Heba injured and told the guards to get Isis." Atemu explained.

"How did that guy get into Atemu's room, thought?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to have to talk to the guards about that." Aknankanon said.

"It's safe to say that making Heba their bodyguard was a good idea, though, considering the fact that he saved both their lives." Eternias said.

"That is true. Heba's done his duty well." Seth agreed.

'I just wish it hadn't been because of me that he was injured.' Atemu thought.

Yami could tell what was on his brother's mind. 'Great. Something else for Atemu to be upset about. I hope that Heba's going to be all right. I don't think that Atemu's conscious can handle it if Heba dies.' Yami thought.

A few moments later, Isis walked out of the healing chambers, looking tired.

"Isis, how is he?" Aknankanon asked.

"He should be fine, my Pharaoh. The sword did go deep, but he will be fine. Heba's going to need to stay in bed for at least a week, though." Isis said.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Aknankanon said.

"Would it be okay if we saw him, Isis?" Yami asked, knowing that Atemu would feel better of they could see him.

"You can, but he's still unconscious and probably will be for a few hours." Isis said.

They nodded, and Atemu, Yami, and Seth went into the room.

"Isis, keep me updated on his condition." Aknankanon said.

"Of course, my Pharaoh." Isis said, bowing.

Aknankanon walked down the hall with Eternias following him.

"What will happen to that assassin?" Eternias asked.

"He went after my son. I will show him no mercy. He will be put to death." Aknankanon said.

The two walked down to the dungeons where Karim, Shada, and Mahado had been interrogating the assassin.

The three priests walked to the side with Aknankanon and Eternias.

"Have you learned anything from him?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. We do know that he is a hired assassin. Someone paid him to kill the Prince." Shada said.

"Do you know who hired him?" Eternias asked.

"No. That is something that he refuses to divulge." Mahado said.

"Eternias, perhaps you could convince this man otherwise." Aknankanon said.

Eternias smiled. "I would be glad to give it a try." Eternias said.

* * *

Isis had been right about Heba still being unconscious.

After they saw him, Atemu and Yami returned to Yami's room while Seth went on with his duties.

"Well, I'd say that Yugi has certainly proved himself to be an excellent bodyguard." Yami said.

"Yeah. He's saved both of our lives now." Atemu said, sitting on the bed.

"Atemu, let's not start this." Yami said.

"Start what?" Atemu asked.

"You know good and well what. Don't you get depressed over the fact that Heba got injured protecting you. Heba was only doing what he supposed to do." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "I know that, but you know that I love him, so I hate the fact that he got hurt because of me." Atemu said.

"I get that. I really do, but you can't work yourself into a depression because of this." Yami said.

"Yeah, well, things have kind of changed." Atemu said.

"How?" Yami asked, sitting down in a chair.

"You know how I said that Heba had wanted to talk to me before that attack?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded. He remembered clearly that fact because he was wondering what it was that Heba had wanted to talk to Atemu about.

"When Heba came in there, he wanted to talk to me about last week. I thought that he just wanted to apologize for hurting me, but it turned that he wasn't completely honest with me about what he felt." Atemu said.

"You mean, he lied?" Yami asked.

"In a way. He said that he wouldn't say that he was in love with me because he wasn't sure that he was in love with me, but he did tell me that he was attracted to me." Atemu said.

Yami frowned. "Then why did he lie to you?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Atemu replied.

"You mean he didn't tell you!" Yami shouted.

"He was going to Yami, but that guy attacked right when he was about to tell me. Hebe didn't the chance to tell me." Atemu said.

"Oh. That's different." Yami said. He looked at Atemu and said, "What are you going to do?"

Atemu sighed. "I don't know, yet." Atemu replied.

* * *

When Aknankanon, Karim, Shada, and Mahado returned to the dungeons after a about an hour, they found that the assassin was bloody and bruised while Eternias just stood there with a smug smirk on his face.

"I think that he's ready to talk, Pharaoh." Eternias said.

Aknankanon nodded and walked up to the assassin. "Who are you?" Aknankanon demanded.

The assassin glared at him, but said, "My name is Zen."

"Who hired you to kill my son?" Aknankanon demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you that." the assassin spat.

Aknankanon was not a defenseless man and proved that by grabbing the assassin by the neck and lifting him off of the ground before the assassin could react. "Do not forget that I hold your life in my hands, and I could have the worst kind of torture befall you if I wish, and there is no one that would stop me." Aknankanon said.

The assassin could see the anger and hatred burning in Aknankanon's eyes and knew that he would have him killed.

"Tell me who hired you to kill my son." Aknankanon said.

"It was the Princess of Siam. She said that he had humiliated her and that she wanted him dead. She said that she would give me asylum in Siam if I would do this for her." the assassin said quickly.

Aknankanon dropped the assassin and left the cell with Eternias, Karim, Shada, and Mahado following him.

"I want guards on him at all times." Aknankanon said.

"What about the Princess?" Karim asked.

"I will write a letter to Moran telling him of what his daughter has done. She will not be allowed to get away with this. Not this time." Aknankanon said, anger in his voice.

The four priests looked at each other, knowing that there would be no mercy for Lydia this time.

* * *

The following day, Isis had deemed that Heba could return to his chambers as long as he remained in bed.

Heba agreed just so that he could get out of the healing chambers.

Eternias helped Heba back to his chambers.

Mana came to see him. "Hi, Heba." Mana said.

"HI, Mana. What are you doing here?" Heba asked.

"What? I can't come see how my friend is doing?" Mana asked.

Heba rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean that. I thought that you had training with Priest Mahado." Heba said.

"Oh. Well, Mahado has something that he has to do. I think it has something to do with that guy that attacked you and Atemu in his room." Mana said.

Heba nodded. "So you thought you'd spend the day in here with me." Heba said.

"Some of it, anyway. How are you doing?" Mana asked.

"Fine. I hate having to stay in bed all the time, but I'd rather have to stay in here than in the healing chambers." Heba said.

"Most people do. I would suggest that you don't get up because if Isis finds out, she'll have you back in the healing chambers fast." Mana said.

"Thanks, Mana. I'll keep that in mind." Heba said.

Mana nodded. She bit her lip before saying, "Heba, why did you lie to Atemu about how you felt?"

Heba let out a sigh. "I had a couple of reasons, Mana. I don't really want to talk about them right now." Heba said.

"Are you going to talk to Atemu about this?" Mana asked.

"We were talking about it when that guy attacked. I didn't get to finish telling him everything, though." Heba said, frowning.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Mana asked.

"Yeah. Id' like to give him some answers." Heba replied.

"I'll go tell him!" Mana exclaimed.

Heba blinked as Man ran out of the room fast. "Wow. She's fast." Heba muttered.

* * *

Atemu was laying on his bed, looking through a book.

There was a knock on his door.

"Enter." Atemu called, not bothering to look up.

Man threw open the door and said, "Guess what, Atemu?"

Atemu looked up at her.

The girl's enthusiasm had always amazed Atemu.

"What is it, Mana?" Atemu asked.

"I was just talking to Heba." Mana said.

"Oh. How is he?" Atemu asked.

"He's fine. He mentioned that you two had been talking when you were attacked." Mana said.

"Yeah, we were." Atemu confirmed, looking back down at the book.

"Well, he mentioned to me that he would like to finish that conversation with you." Mana said.

Atemu looked up in surprise. "He does?" Atemu asked.

Mana nodded. "You should go and talk to him." Mana said.

"Hmm. Maybe I will." Atemu siad aloud though it was more to himself.

"You should. You two could work all this out." Mana said.

Atemu looked at Mana and said, "Mana, you do realize that Heba might not feel exactly the same way about me that I feel about him."

"I know, but maybe you two could at least be friends." Mana said.

Yes, her enthusiasm always amazed Atemu.

* * *

Heba was sitting in his room, looking through a book. He was very bored.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Heba said, putting the book down.

The door opened, and Atemu walked in. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Atemu asked.

"No. In fact, all you're doing is breaking my boredom." Heba said.

Atemu shut the door and walked over. "That bored?" Atemu asked.

"I'm one that is always doing something. I hate just laying around and not being able to do anything." Heba replied.

"What are you going to do for the next week?" Atemu asked.

"Well, by the time it gets to that point, I will have lost my mind, most likely." Heba replied.

Atemu couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway, Mana mentioned that you anted to finish our talk." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Before that, should I watch what I say to Mana from now on?" Heba asked.

"Would be a good idea." Atemu replied.

Heba nodded. "Anyway, back to the subject at hand." Heba said.

"Yeah. Why did you lie?" Atemu asked, sitting down.

"Well, for one, I thought that because of my social status, I really wouldn't make someone you needed around. I thought that you could do better than me." Heba said.

"Believe me. I don't think that. In fact, I'm beginning to think that I'm the one not good enough for you." Atemu said.

"Yeah. That was one thing. I've always thought that every sticks to the social status, so I thought that it would be better to keep it a secret." Heba said.

"I can understand that. It was actually one of the reasons that I was hesitant to tell you at the start." Atemu said.

"Well, that wasn't the only reason. The other reason was Yugi." Heba said.

"Yugi? Whose that?" Atemu asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Atemu, not able to start to understanding the feeling of losing your brother.

"Anyway, my brother and I were very close. Where we lived had been destroyed. Truthfully, we were the only ones that were able to survive. For six years, my brother and I only had each other, so we became very close. When he died, it hurt a lot. Even though my brother made me promise him that I would live, I found it hard. I hated how much it hurt to lose him. I said that I would never get close enough to someone to get hurt like that again." Heba said.

"You were afraid of getting hurt?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "Believe me when I say I hated hurting you, Prince, but I just didn't want to chance either one of us getting hurt any worse later on." Heba said, not looking at Atemu's face.

"As strange as this sounds, I understand what you are saying, and I'm not angry. I can understand the reason you said no." Atemu said.

Heba looked up at him. "How can you not be angry?" Heba asked.

"I guess because I do understand. I can see why you felt the way you did, but there's no danger of me being angry for that." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "I've found it hard to open up to anyone since Yugi died. He wasn't just my brother. He was also my best friend. It's hard to forget when your best friend dies." Heba said.

Atemu took a chance. "Heba, I know that you said you were not sure if you loved me, but would you be willing to at least give us a try? I know that things might not work out, but could we at least give it a go?" Atemu asked.

Heba knew that Atemu was serious, and he also knew that he liked Atemu a lot. "Okay, Atemu. We can give it a try." Heba said.

"Really?" Atemu asked, his eyes starting to light up.

Heba nodded. "Yeah. We can try." Heba said.

"Thank you, Heba. Thank you so much." Atemu said, grabbing Heba in a tight hug.

Unfortunately, Atemu was holding Heba so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"Atemu-can't-breathe." Heba gasped out.

"Oh! Sorry." Atemu said, instantly letting go of Heba and blushing.

"It's okay although I'm not sure that Isis would appreciate it, Prince," Heba said.

"No, she wouldn't, and Heba?" Atemu said.

"Yes." Heba replied.

"Could you just start calling me Atemu? I really would rather be in a relationship with someone who will call me by name, not my title." Atemu said.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Heba said.

"It is. You have no idea how tiring it gets having people call you your highness, Prince, and all the other names all the time. It gets annoying after a while." Atemu said.

"I guess that would get tiring." Heba agreed.

"It does. That's why when you get close to certain people we have them call us by our names." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "All right." Heba said.

Atemu looked at Heba thoughtfully. "Heba, would you mind if I kissed you?" Atemu asked.

"No, I wouldn't." Heba replied.

Atemu grinned before taking Heba's cheeks in his hands and leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss was chaste, but held a great deal of feeling in it.

'I think that I'm going to like having a relationship with Heba.' Atemu thought.

'Maybe I can keep my promise to Yugi after all. I think that Atemu might be just what I need.' Heba thought.

* * *

I figured that it was time to have Heba and Atemu get together.

I might put a lemon in the next cahpter. Let me know if you want me to.

R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

There is a lemon in this chapter, so don't read it if you don't like that.

* * *

Chapter 11- First Night Together

Several weeks had passed by since Atemu and Heba had agreed that they would try a relationship and see how things went.

Yami, Eternias, Mana, Mahado, Isis, and Seth couldn't have been happier since it meant that Atemu was no longer depressed.

Aknankanon was happy because his son was finding happiness at last. He just hoped that it would work out for them in the end.

* * *

Aknankanon and Shimon were sitting in Aknankanon's office, talking.

Conversation turned to the relationship between Heba and Atemu.

"Tell me, Aknankanon. Do you think that the Prince's relationship with Heba will work out in the end?" Shimon asked.

"In all honesty, I do not know. Things may work out between them, and things may not work out between them. I truly hope that things work out between them. I know that Atemu would be happy if Heba would marry him, but we do not know what Heba feels as of yet." Aknankanon said.

"I can see that the Prince truly loves Heba. Do you think that Heba would make a good spouse for him?' Shimon asked.

"Yes, I do. I think that Heba would make the perfect spouse." Aknankanon replied.

"I truly hope that everything works out in the end." Shimon said.

"We both do." Aknankanon said. He smiled and said, "It's strange how Atemu's love life seems to be taking the same route that mine did."

"Yes. Amara was a servant, too, when you first laid eyes on her, and she was all that you could think about after that. I know that there many princesses and ladies in the kingdom and neighboring kingdoms that were heartbroken when it was announced that you were getting married to Amara." Shimon said.

"Yes. The council at the time thought that it would be bad having a servant made queen, but Amara became one of the best queens in all of Egyptian history." Aknankanon said.

"Everyone truly loved Amara." Shimon said.

"Yes, they did. It was a sad time in the kingdom when she passed away." Aknankanon said.

Shimon noticed the saddened look in his friends' eyes. "Amara would be happy with how the kingdom had prospered since her death, and she would be especially proud of how you raised your sons." Shimon said.

"Yes. I know that she would." Aknankanon agreed.

* * *

Atemu and Yami were currently in their lessons.

Heba stood in the room since he was still their bodyguard, but he barely listened to what Mahado said when he taught them. He thoughts were elsewhere.

'Atemu and I have been together for several weeks now. I know that he loves me. I can see that in his eyes whenever he looks at me. The love is clearly there. His actions tell me that, too. He's accepted the fact that I don't feel comfortable showing affection when we are in large groups, but he certainly shows it to me when we're alone. I can feel the love radiating off of him when we are alone. He's go gentle when he holds me and kisses me. I feel at peace when I am with him.' Heba thought.

Heba was shaken out of his thoughts when he noticed that Atemu and Yami had stood up and were quickly leaving the room. Heba followed them out.

"I hate these lessons. They are so boring." Yami said.

"Yeah, but you know that we don't have a choice except to go to them. We'd be getting an hour long lecture from him if we didn't attend one." Atemu said.

"How do you know that it would be that long of a lecture?" Heba asked.

"Because the last time we thought that it would be fun to skip a lesson, we wound getting an hour long lecture from Father about the importance of being in our lessons." Yami explained.

"I'm guessing that you've never skipped a lesson since then." Heba stated.

"Nope." both said.

A moment later, they were joined by Seth, who also had lessons, but from a different priest. "Enjoy your lesson?" Seth asked.

"Don't start with us, Seth." Yami growled.

Seth smirked. "I can't help it that I don't have as boring of lessons as you do." Seth said.

"You know, you're really asking for it." Yami said.

"I'm shaking, Yami." Seth said, knowing full-well that Yami wouldn't follow through on his threat.

"Then I'm sure that Heba could." Yami said.

"Don't drag me into this. I'm not getting involved with arguments between you and your cousin." Heba said.

"You're supposed to be my bodyguard." Yami muttered.

"I'm supposed to protect you from assassins and anyone one else who tries to harm you. That does not include fighting your battles with your cousin." Heba stated.

"He has a point." Atemu agreed.

The group continued alone with the three cousins talking.

Heba, once more, became lost on his thoughts. 'I do feel very content when I am with Atemu. We can just be together in silence, and I feel happy. I'm still not sure what it means though. I wish that Yugi was here for me to talk to.' Heba thought.

* * *

That night, Heba lay in bed, fast asleep.

However, he had a very strange dream.

~Dream~

"_Heba."_

_Heba turned to find himself fat-to-face with his brother. "Yugi?" Heba breathed._

_Yugi smiled. "Yes, Heba. It's me." Yugi said._

"_But how? I thought that you were-" Heba started._

"_Dead? I am, Heba. However, the gods saw that you needed to talk to me, so they have allowed me to enter your dreams so that we can talk." Yugi said._

"_Really?" Heba asked._

_Yugi nodded. "We only have a limited time, so you had better start talking." Yugi said._

_The two sat down in what was a replica of the palace gardens where Heba had talked to Aknankanon._

"_Yugi, I'm in a relationship with Atemu, the Crown Prince of Egypt. He's told me that he loves me, and I know that he does in the way that he acts toward me." Heba said._

"_Then what is the problem?" Yugi asked._

_Heba looked his brother in the eyes. "Yugi, I'm not sure that I love him. I mean, I like me a lot, but I'm just not sure that I am really in love with him." Heba said._

_Yugi smiled. "Heba, how do you feel when you are with Atemu?" Yugi asked._

"_Well, I feel calm and at peeved. We can just be sitting in silence, and I feel content." Heba said._

"_And how do you feel when you're not with him?" Yugi asked._

"_I feel kinda lonely. I don't feel as calm. I miss not having him around." Heba said._

"_Do those feelings disappear when you meet back up with him?" Yugi asked._

_Heba smiled dreamily. "Yes, they do." Heba said._

"_Heba, I don't think that you have a problem. You are in love with him." Yugi said._

"_You really think so?" Heba asked._

_Yugi nodded. "You feel safe with him and you are content with him. Heba, true love is being able to be with someone and not have to do anything. You can just be together. I know you feel love for him. You just have to admit it to him and yourself." Yugi said._

_Heba looked at him. "But I don't want to forget about you." Heba said._

"_You won't. Heba, just because you get into a relationship with Atemu does not mean that you will forget about me. You love me in a different way than you love Atemu. Trust me, Heba. You won't. I told you to find a new reason to live, and you have. All you have to do is grasp it." Yugi said._

_Heba leaned forward and hugged his brother. "Thank you, Yugi." Heba said._

"_Anytime. I have to go. I love you, Heba." Yugi said, returning the hug._

"_I love you, too." Heba replied._

_~End Dream~_

Heba opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and realized that he was in his room on the palace. Heba stood up and walked out on the balcony. He looked up at the night sky and smiled. "Thank you, Yugi. Thanks you for making me see the truth. I love Atemu. I found my reason to live." Heba said.

* * *

The following day, Heba went through his normal day, which was basically following the Princes where ever they went.

Thankfully, nothing happened this day.

When night came, Yami retired to his room for the night.

"Atemu, do you think that I could talk to you for a moment?" Heba asked.

"Of course, Heba." Atemu replied.

The two walked into Atemu's chambers, and Heba shut the door.

Atemu took off his crown and jewelry before he turned around only to find that he was being kissed by Heba. This shocked him because he was the one that usually initiated this kind of thing, but he didn't mind. Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and kissed him back.

Heba pulled away before the kiss could deepen, much to Atemu's frustration.

"Atemu, I have an answer for you." Heba said.

Atemu frowned, not understanding.

Heba smiled and said, "I love you."

Atemu's eyes widened. "You do?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "It took me a little while to realize it, but I do love you." Heba said.

"Heba, I love you, too." Atemu said.

"I know." Heba replied.

Atemu leaned down and captured Heba's lips once more. Atemu tightened his arms around Heba's waist while Heba reached his arms up and wrapped them around Atemu's neck. Atemu ran his tongue over Heba's bottom lip. Heba opened his mouth happily and allowed Atemu to slip his tongue into his mouth. Atemu began to explore the inside of Heba's mouth again, only this time with the knowledge that Heba did love him. Heba moaned as Atemu coaxed him into a tongue battle, which Heba eventually gave up to Atemu. Atemu couldn't get enough of the Heba's taste, which seemed to be of the finest wine.

The need for air finally forced them to break apart.

Neither knew when it had happened, but they ended up on the bed together with Atemu on top of Heba. They looked into each other's eyes before dismissing the question. Atemu leaned down and kissed Heba again. Heba tugged at the cape around Atemu and it finally came off, falling to the floor. Atemu forced his tongue inside of Heba's mouth, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Heba. Atemu trailed his hands down Heba's front until he reached the shirt and pulled the shirt up, breaking the kiss long enough to throw the shirt to the floor.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Atemu gazed down and took in Heba's beauty for a moment before he leaned down and started kiss Heba on his neck. Heba moaned, and Atemu started to nip at the pulse point before he started to suck on Heba's neck. Heba moaned even louder this time. Atemu started to move down, biting down on Heba's collarbone, which caused Heba to let out a yelp. Atemu started to lick the wound as if in apology. Atemu continued to nip, kiss, and lick at Heba's skin until he came to one of Heba's semi-erect nipples. He took one into his mouth and started to suck. Heba moaned at the sensation. He jumped a little when Atemu bit down, but that didn't change the pleasure that he felt. Once Atemu was satisfied with the one hardened nub, he turned his attention to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Before Atemu could do anything else, he found himself on his back, looking up at a smirking Heba. "You don't get to have all the fun, Atemu." Heba said. He pulled Atemu's shirt off quickly before started to suck on Atemu's neck. Atemu let out a moan and reached up, twining his hands in Heba's hair. When Heba was satisfied, he moved down Atemu's body before he reached Atemu's nipples. He took one into his mouth and started to suck on it. Atemu let out a moan of pleasure at the sensations Heba was causing. When Heba was satisfied with the one nipple, he moved to the other one. Once done with that, Heba reached down and pulled Atemu's skirt off and threw it to the floor.

Atemu shivered as the cool air hit his member. He started to get when he felt moist heat surround his member, and he cried out in pleasure.

Heba smirked around Atemu's member as he started to suck on it.

Atemu threw his head from side to side as he bucked up into the warm heat. Heba nearly choked and had to hold Atemu's hips down. Atemu continued to try and buck up into the heat, but was frustrated that he couldn't. Heba started to run his tongue all over Atemu's member, throwing Atemu closer to release.

"H-Heba, I-I'm getting cl-close." Atemu managed to get out.

Hearing this, Heba let go of Atemu's member.

Atemu was frustrated by this, but pounced on Heba, knocking him onto his back. "You are bad, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba looked up and smirked. "Then maybe you should punish me, Prince." Heba said.

"Oh, I will." Atemu said. He immediately took Heba's skirt off and threw it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Atemu reacted out and started to stroke Heba's member. Heba bucked up into the hand and moaned in pleasure.

"What do you want, Heba?" Atemu teased.

Atemu." Heba groaned.

"I want to hear you say it." Atemu said.

"I-I want you." Heba gasped out.

Atemu smirked. He reached to the table by his bed and grabbed a vial of oil. He opened it and spread the contents on three fingers. He leaned down and kissed Heba before he spread Heba's legs a little. He began to run the ring of muscles at Heba's entrance before he slipped one in.

The finger didn't hurt Heba, but he was uncomfortable.

Atemu started to stroke the inside of Heba's mouth as a distraction. Atemu worked the finger in and out until he was satisfied, and he slipped a second finger inside.

This one did hurt a little bit, but not much. Atemu broke the kiss as he worked the two fingers and gently stretched Heba's body. He then added a third finger.

This one caused Heba to cry out in pain.

"Shh. Just relax, or it'll hurt worse." Atemu whispered.

Heba nodded and forced his body to relax.

Atemu started to stretch Heba using all three fingers and brushed against a sensitive spot.

"Ah!" Heba exclaimed as a jolt of pleasure rushed through him. "What was that?" Heba asked.

"What? This?" Atemu asked and thrust his fingers right into the spot, causing Heba to cry out again. Atemu did this several more times before he decided that Heba was ready. He removed his fingers, receiving a whimper of protest from Heba. "Don't worry. There's more, Heba." Atemu assured him. He took the vial of oil again and spread the contents on his own throbbing member before he put the vial away. Atemu positioned himself at Heba's entrance before he took Heba's hands in his and laced his fingers with Heba's. Atemu leaned down and kissed Heba as he slowly started to push into Heba.

Heba tensed up a little when he felt Atemu start to push into him, but forced his body to relax. Atemu didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt. He broke the kiss and saw the tears falling from Heba's eyes from the pain.

Atemu kissed the tears away and said, "Are you all right, Heba?"

"I'm fine." Heba replied. He nudged his hips forward to tell Atemu to move.

Getting the hint, Atemu pulled out until only the tip remained in before he pushed back in at a slow pace. He started to thrust as if he was searching for something.

"Ah!" Heba exclaimed, gripping Atemu's hands tightly.

Found it. Atemu started to aim for that spot as he thrust in and out.

This slow pace became too slow for Heba, and Heba said, "Atemu, faster."

Atemu did as he was told and started to thrust in and out faster. The thrusts were harder, too, but Heba didn't mind that. He arched up, drawing Atemu even deeper into him. Heba wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist, letting Atemu thrust even deeper into him.

Atemu was starting to reach his end, so he reached between their sweaty bodies and gripped Heba's member, starting to stroke his member in time with his thrusts.

Heba soon reached his end and released onto their stomachs and chests, crying, "Atemu!"

The feel of Heba clenching tightly around him sent Atemu over the edge, and he released inside of Heba, saying, "Heba!"

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

Atemu barely found the strength to pull out of Heba before he collapsed onto the bed beside him.

Both were panting and trying to slow their racing heart.

Atemu reached out and wrapped his arms around Heba, pulling him closer to his own body. Heba rested his head on Atemu's chest, very content.

Atemu kissed Heba's hair and said, "I love you, Heba."

"I love you, too, Atemu." Heba replied.

Atemu pulled the covers over them and said, "let's get some sleep."

Heba nodded in agreement.

Holding onto each other, they both feel asleep.

Heba last thought before he fell asleep was, 'I've found my reason to live.'

* * *

That was chapter 11. I hope you liked it.

The next chapter will have Atemu proposing to Heba.

R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Will You Marry Me?

The next morning, Heba woke up when the sun hit his eyes. He groaned because he didn't want to have to get up yet. He buried his head into the pillow. It was then that he realized it wasn't a pillow he was laying on. It was a person!

Heba looked up and found himself looking up into Atemu's sleeping face.

The memory of Heba's night with Atemu came back to him, and Heba couldn't be happier. He hadn't felt this at peace and content in a very long time. Heba closed his eyes, determined to savor every moment of this. He felt someone stoking his hair and realized that Atemu must have been awake. "Good morning, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu jumped, obviously thinking that Heba had been asleep. "Heba? You're awake?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. No good morning?" Heba asked, sitting up to look at him.

Atemu smirked. "Actually, yes." Atemu said. He grabbed Heba by the arms and pulled him down roughly, kissing him deeply.

Heba was startled by this, but melted into the kiss all the same. After they broke the kiss, Heba said, "Can I assume that that'll be how you say good morning every morning?"

"Most likely." Atemu said.

"We'd better get up." Heba said.

"I don't really want to." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Unless you'd like someone to find us naked in bed together, I don't think that's such a good idea." Heba said.

"I really don't care if someone sees us like this or not." Atemu said.

"Maybe you don't, but I do." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "Fine." Atemu finally agreed.

The two got out of bed.

Heba got dressed and returned to his room to get ready for the day.

After Heba was gone, Atemu started to grin like an idiot. He was beyond happy that Heba had told him that he loved him, and he loved the fact that he had gotten to make love to Heba for the first time.

Atemu couldn't be happier.

* * *

Several months passed by since Heba had told Atemu that he loved him, and they had made love. Atemu and Heba were very happy being together, much to the entire palace's enjoyments.

Yami was thankful that his brother no longer came to him with his complaints.

Aknankanon was just happy that his son had finally found someone that he was happy being with.

* * *

Atemu and Heba just lay in Atemu's bed together after they had made love to each other. Several times.

Atemu loved times like this that he could just hold Heba with the knowledge that Heba belonged to him. "I love you, Heba." Atemu said, running his fingers through Heba's hair.

"Hmm. I love you, too, Atemu, but you don't have to tell me every second of every day." Heba said.

"But I want to make sure that you know I love you, Shining Star." Atemu said.

Heba raised up to look up at him. "Shining Star?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Don't you like it?" Atemu asked.

"Depends on why you called me that." Heba replied.

"Your eyes. They remind me of the stars, Heba. I think that your eyes shine like the stars in the sky, even during the day, I think that." Atemu explained.

"You are such a charmer." Heba said.

"Of course. Do you not like the name?" Atemu asked.

"I don't mind it, but you're a dead man if you ever call me that when anyone else is around. That name is between us and us only." Heba said.

"Okay, but can I at least call you Little One in public?" Atemu asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"You already do that, Atemu. I don't have much of a choice in that area." Heba answered.

"I guess not." Atemu agreed. He pulled Heba down and kissed him. His hand slowly crept down until he was stroking Heba's member.

Heba let out a moan and pulled away. "Again?" Heba asked.

Atemu grinned mischievously. "Of course." Atemu said.

Heba leaned down and kissed Atemu again.

Atemu flipped Heba over onto his back and said, "You know that I like to be on top."

"Yeah. I do." Heba replied.

Atemu leaned down and kissed Heba again and proceeded to make love to him for the fourth time that night.

* * *

"So, you're really going to ask him?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Atemu asked.

"No. Of course not. I just that you might have waited." Yami replied.

"Why's that?" Atemu asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"He's not talking about anything. I think that it's the perfect time." Seth said.

Atemu looked back and forth between his brother and cousin. "Please don't tell me that you two have a bet going on about when I'm going to propose to Heba?" Atemu asked.

Yami looked away guilty while Seth just shrugged.

"I can't believe that you two are betting on when I propose to Heba." Atemu said.

"It seemed like a good bet at the time." Yami said.

Atemu glared. "You two are really hopeless." Atemu said before he left.

"I think that he might be a little angry with us." Yami said.

Seth shrugged. "I really could care less." Seth replied.

* * *

Aknankanon sat in his private garden, seeking a few moments of solitude.

"Father."

Aknankanon turned to find Atemu standing in the gardens as well. "Atemu, sit down." Aknankanon said.

Atemu did as he was told.

"What brings you here, Atemu? I thought that you would be with Heba at the moment." Aknankanon said.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Heba." Atemu said.

"You two are all eight, aren't you?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. I was actually planning on asking Heba to marry me tonight." Atemu replied.

"You do?" Aknankanon asked.

Atemu nodded.

"I see. I wondered when you were going to propose to him." Aknankanon said.

"You two? Yami and Seth were betting on when I would propose." Atemu said.

"They were?" Aknankanon asked.

Atemu nodded.

"I see. I believe that I need to have a talk with those two." Aknankanon said.

"Could you at least make sure that they don't spy on me tonight?" Atemu asked.

"Don't worry about that, Atemu. I can assure you that no one will disturb you." Aknankanon said.

"I was actually calling you so that I could ask you a favor." Atemu said.

"What was that?" Aknankanon asked.

"I was wondering if I could ask Heba here." Atemu said.

"Of course you can. I will make sire that no one is here when you propose." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Father." Atemu said.

"Of course." Aknankanon said.

Atemu bid his father good-bye and left the gardens.

Aknankanon smiled nostalgically as he looked around the gardens. 'I asked Amara to marry me here. It would seem that Atemu wishes to do the same.' Aknankanon thought. He looked up. "You would be proud of our son, Amara." Aknankanon said in a whisper.

* * *

After dinner that night, Atemu led Heba to Aknankanon's private gardens.

"Atemu, is that such a good idea?" Heba asked.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Won't the Pharaoh get angry?" Heba asked.

"No. I asked Father if we could come here tonight, Heba, and he said it was fine. Don't worry so much." Atemu assured him.

Heba nodded and followed Atemu onto the gardens.

"I wanted to bring you here because I knew that the gardens were beautiful, especially at this time of night." Atemu said.

"Yes, they are." Heba agreed.

Atemu led Heba over to the fountain and they sat down by it.

Heba looked up at the night sky. The night sky seemed to make his amethyst eyes sparkle.

"That's why I call you Shining Star." Atemu said.

Heba blinked and looked over at his lover. "What?" Heba asked.

"Your eyes. They seem to sparkle. That's why I call you Shining Star." Atemu explained.

"Oh." Heba said, blushing slightly.

Atemu smiled gently at him. "Heba, there was a reason that I brought you our here tonight." Atemu said.

"Oh. What was it?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I love you, and I want us to be together forever." Atemu said. He pulled out a ring with a crimson stone and said, "Heba, will you marry me?"

Heba's eyes widened. He had not expected that question. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Heba exclaimed, grabbing Atemu in a tight hug.

Atemu hugged Heba back before he putt the ring on Heba's finger. Atemu then leaned down and kissed Heba passionately.

"I suppose that the reason you brought me out here was so that you could propose to me." Heba said.

"Yes, it was. I thought that this would be a romantic spot to ask the question." Atemu said.

"Does anyone know that you were planning this?" Heba asked.

"Father did, and Yami and Seth knew, but I think that I might have to kill those two." Atemu said.

"Why do you want to kill your brother and cousin?" Heba asked.

"Because they were betting on when I would propose to you." Atemu replied.

"You're kidding." Heba said.

"Nope." Atemu replied.

"Hmm. You know. I think that I have a better idea than killing them." Heba said.

"Oh. Like what?" Atemu asked.

Heba leaned up and whispered into Atemu's ear.

Atemu's eyes widened. "Heba, that is devious, that is underhanded, and that is deceitful. And I am proud to call you my future husband." Atemu said.

"Shall we go and torment them?" Heba asked with a sly grin.

Atemu grinned shrewdly. "Yes. Let's." Atemu agreed.

The two left the gardens together.

* * *

Yami and Seth were sitting in Yami's room when the door opened. Both looked to see that it was Atemu, and he looked rather dejected.

"Atemu, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Atemu replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Seth asked.

"I asked Heba to marry me, but he said no." Atemu said.

"What?! Why not?" Yami demanded.

"Turns out that he didn't love me at all. He just used me for the sex." Atemu replied.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Yami shouted.

"That was low and underhanded." Seth added.

"I don't know what to do." Atemu said, sounding heartbroken.

"I'm going to kill him." Yami said.

"I didn't think that he would be low enough to pull a stunt like this." Seth growled.

Yami and Seth both headed for the door.

With their backs to him, Atemu dropped the devastated look and smirked. 'Three, two, one.' Atemu counted silently.

Yami threw open his door to find Heba standing outside the room.

"What are you doing here?" Seth snarled.

"I'm the bodyguard to Atemu and Yami, remember?" Heba asked.

"Don't be snide with me." Seth growled.

"And that's Prince to you." Yami added angrily.

"Why what's the matter? You both seem rather upset." Heba said, acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"Don't play all innocent. We know what you did." Seth said.

"And that would be?" Heba asked, keeping up the innocent act.

"The fact that you never loved my brother and just said that you did so he would have sex with you." Yami said.

Atemu was biting his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. He was surprised that Seth and Yami had fell for it so easily.

"Oh. That." Heba shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought that he would be good between the sheets." Heba replied.

"What?! How dare you, you sanctimonious bastard!" Seth shouted.

Atemu covered his mouth. 'They actually think that Heba said no.' Atemu thought.

"Is there a problem, Prince?" Heba asked.

"Damn right there is. How dare you use my brother like that?" Yami demanded.

Atemu out back on his devastated expression. "Yami, could we not do this now?" Atemu asked in a trembling voice.

Yami turned and instantly went to his brother. "Sure. We'll handle this later." Yami said.

Heba hid a smirk. 'This is working out better than I thought, but if don't laugh I'm going to bust. So is Atemu.' Heba thought.

Aknankanon appeared in the doorway and said, "Have you told Yami and Seth the good news?"

"Good news?! How is this good?" Seth asked.

Aknankanon blinked in incomprehension. "What are you talking about, Seth?" Aknankanon asked.

"Heba said no Atemu, and said that the only reason he said he loved Atemu was so that he could sleep with him." Yami said.

That did it.

Atemu collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter while Heba slid to the floor, laughing hard.

"What is going on?" Aknankanon demanded.

"Yeah. What is going on?" Yami asked.

"Heba-didn't sat that, Yami." Atemu said, still laughing.

"I said yes." Heba said, still laughing.

"What?! " Yami and Seth exclaimed.

Heba recovered from his laughing fit and said, "The next time you two want to make a bet, leave our persona lives out of this."

"I was acting. After I told Heba that you two had made that bet, he suggested that we do this to get back at you." Atemu said.

"Then he didn't-" Yami started.

"I said yes." Heba said.

Aknankanon started laughing. "That was good, and you two did deserve it." Aknankanon said.

Seth and Yami glared as the other three continued to laugh at them.

* * *

Heba and Atemu were married three months later. They were very happy as a married couple, and the kingdom was pleased with who Atemu had chosen as a husband.

Unfortunately, Aknankanon died only two months after their wedding, so Atemu was crowned the new Pharaoh with Heba at his side.

* * *

Heba and Atemu lay in bed together after making love.

"I love you, Heba." Atemu said.

"I know." Heba said. He smiled and said, "I love you, too."

"You know, the bad thing about being Pharaoh is that I don't get to spend as much time with you." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Meaning you don't get enough time alone with me." Heba said.

"Yes. I miss all the time that we used to have." Atemu said.

"You're hopeless." Heba said.

"I know." Atemu said before kissing Heba again and forcing him to his back before he proceeded to make love to him again.

Neither knew that it would be their last night together.

* * *

That was chapter 12.

The next chapter will most likely be the last one. It'll wrap everything up.

R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know if Isis survived the battle with Zorc, but I had her surviving in this fic. Sorry if it's wrong.

* * *

Chapter 13- The End

It seemed to be an ordinary day for Heba and Atemu. Atemu was taking a rare break from ruling Egypt to take a walk with Heba in the gardens.

Atemu sighed. "I'll have to be getting back to the council, soon." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Well, Atemu. You know that it is your duty as Pharaoh." Heba said.

"I know, but it means that I won't get to see you until dinner." Atemu said.

"Don't worry. You'll survive." Heba said.

"You hope." Atemu muttered.

Heba leaned up and kissed Atemu passionately on the lips. Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba's waist to pull him closer. Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu, deepening the kiss.

Heba pulled away and said, "Go before the council comes after you."

Atemu nodded and kissed Heba again before heading back into the palace. Heba continued to walk around.

There seemed to be a rustling in the bushes.

Heba turned and before he could react, a sword was plunged into his chest. Heba gasped and stumbled backwards before collapsing to the ground.

"Stay away!" a voice shouted.

The assassin ran.

Yami and Mana ran up.

"Oh no!" Mana cried, seeing Heba's injuries.

"Mana, go get Isis now!" Yami ordered.

* * *

Atemu was in the throne room with the council when the doors to the throne room were thrown open, and Yami rushed in.

Atemu grew irritated. "Yami, what are you doing?!" Atemu snapped.

"It's Heba. An assassin attacked him in the gardens!" Yami said.

"What?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Atemu was out the door with Yami and the council following.

After a few hours, Isis came from the healing chambers with a grim look on her face.

"Isis, is he-" Atemu started, fearful Heba was dead.

"He is still alive, my Pharaoh, but I do not believe he will live. I'm sorry. I did all I could." Isis said.

A dismal silence fell on the group.

Heba was loved by all the people of Egypt, and this was a blow.

"Can I see him, Isis?" Atemu asked.

"Of course." Isis replied, stepping aside.

Atemu walked into the healing chamber and walked to the bed. His heart broke at the haggard state Heba appeared to be in. He reached out and took Heba's hand.

Heba opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Atemu. "Hi, Atemu." Heba said.

"Hi, Heba." Atemu said. His eyes were watering and his voice was shaky.

"It's okay, Atemu." Heba said.

"How can it be all right?! You're dying!" Atemu cried.

"I know. There's nothing that can be done, but you have to live." Heba said.

"I don't know if I can do that without you." Atemu said.

"You can. You have to live for Egypt." Heba said.

"I-I'll try." Atemu said.

Heba smiled and said, "It never killed anyone to cry."

Atemu buried his face into Heba's hair and started to cry.

Heba reached up a hand and started to stroke Atemu's hair. "It's okay, Atemu. I'll always be with you even if I am not there." Heba said.

Atemu only tightened his grip at those words, not wanting his love to leave him.

* * *

_"Are you sure, Isis?"_

_"Yes, Seth. I am not sure how, but Heba will survive." Isis said._

_"That's incredible, and that is good news despite all that has happened." Seth's voice sounded somber._

_"Yes, it is. There is something else." Isis said._

_"What's that?" Seth asked._

A low groan halted their conversation and both looked to see Heba opening his eyes.

"Heba, you're awake.' Seth said.

"Yeah, I am." Heba said.

"I have good news. You will make a full recovery." Isis said.

"But how? I thought that the injuries should have been fatal." Heba said.

"I must say that you must be in Ra, Horus, and Osiris' good graces." Isis said.

'Yugi.' Heba thought, knowing his brother had something to do with it. He looked at them and said, "Where's Atemu?"

Both had grieved looks on their faces.

"Seth, where's my husband?" Heba asked, worried.

"Heba, after you lost consciousness, a thief names Bakura attacked and caused a lot of trouble. Atemu, he's gone." Seth said.

"Wh-what?" Heba said, unbelieving.

"Atemu was killed by the thief, and Yami used the power of the Millennium Puzzle to imprison himself in the puzzle to stop Zorc, the dark creature Bakura unleashed." Seth said.

"Atemu and Yami are-gone?" Heba asked.

Seth nodded.

Heba started to cry.

Seth sat down and hugged Heba, letting the younger cry. "I am sorry. There was nothing we could do." Seth said.

When Heba calmed down, he said, "What happens now?"

"I was asked to become pharaoh because we thought you would die, Heba. By law, you are to become the new pharaoh." Seth said.

_'You have to live for Egypt.'_

_'I'll always be with you even if I am not there.'_

Heba's own words came back to him. He nodded and said, "I'll become pharaoh."

"You'll be crowned once Atemu, Yami, Karim, Shada, Mahado, and Shimon are buried." Seth said.

"They all died?" Heba asked.

Seth nodded grimly.

"I see." Heba said. He looked up and said, "Arrange everything, Seth."

"Heba, there is something else that you should know." Isis said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"Heba, you are pregnant." Isis said.

"What?" Heba gasped.

"It seems you can have children." Isis said.

Heba remembered the last night that he had spent with Atemu.

"Then we have an heir." Seth said.

Isis nodded.

"Then, I will not have to remarry." Heba said.

"If you do not wish to, then no." Isis replied.

Heba nodded.

After the funerary right for all the fallen were over, Heba was crowned the new pharaoh.

* * *

"Seth, for the last time, I am fine!" Heba shouted.

Heba was close to the time for the baby to be born, and Seth was constantly with him.

"Heba, you'll give birth soon, and that is my cousin, so I'm worried." Seth retorted.

Heba was about to say something when a sharp pain went up his back. He leaned over and clutched his stomach.

"Heba, what's wrong?!" Seth exclaimed.

"I think-that I'm-in labor." Heba said.

"Guards!" Seth yelled.

Guards instantly ran into the room.

"Get Priestess Isis now! The pharaoh is having the baby!" Seth roared.

The guards left.

Seth helped Heba sit down on the bed and said, "Heba, try to breathe."

Heba nodded, doing as he was told.

* * *

Ten hours later, Heba had given birth to a healthy baby boy.

The baby looked exactly like Atemu except for the fact that he had amethyst eyes like Heba did.

"He's a beautiful baby, Heba." Isis said.

"Yes, he is." Heba agreed.

"He is certainly Atemu's son." Seth remarked.

"Well, he was the father." Heba said.

"What are you going to name him?' Isis asked.

"Amun. I think that is the only name that suits him." Heba replied.

Isis nodded and left to inform the council.

Amun held onto one of Heba's fingers.

"You may never know your father, but you'll know of him." Heba said.

"Yes, he will. His uncle, too. We'll make sure he knows all about Atemu and Yami." Seth agreed.

Heba looked at Seth and said, "How am I going to do this? How can I raise a child alone?"

Seth put a hand on Heba's shoulder. "You will not be a lone. You, Isis, Mana, and I have become like a family. We will help you raise him." Seth said.

"You will?" Heba asked.

Seth nodded. "We are here to help you." Seth said.

"Thank you, Seth." Heba said.

"It's what Atemu would have wanted." Seth said.

"I just wish that he could have known he was having a child. He wanted one even if he never said anything." Heba said.

"Had you two talked about adoption?" Seth asked.

"We had, but we were planning to wait at least another year." Heba's eyes watered. "It was too late then." Heba said.

Seth pulled Heba closer to him as he cried. "It will be all right. You are doing what Atemu would have wanted, and you're living." Seth said.

Heba nodded. 'I found Atemu to be my reason to live, but I lost that. Now, I live for Egypt and my son.' Heba thought.

Mana walked in and said, "I heard the baby was born."

"Come here, Mana." Heba said.

Seth moved for Mana to sit down. "He's beautiful, Heba. What's his name?" Mana asked.

"Amun." Heba replied.

"I think that is a wonderful name for him." Mana said.

"So do I." Heba agreed.

"Mana, you, Sis, and I will help Heba raise him." Seth said.

"We will?" Mana asked.

Heba nodded. "I need help raising him, and no one can help me better than you three." Heba said.

Mana nodded. "I'd be honored to help raise him." Mana said.

Heba looked back down at his son. 'I will live, Atemu, and I will see you again someday.' Heba thought.

* * *

"Come on, Amun!" Mana called.

Amun walked unsteadily to Mana, who was kneeling as he came to her.

"That was great. You're learning to walk fast, Amun." Man cooed.

"Don't coddle him, Mana. He'll become spoiled like that." Isis reprimanded.

"Why? Heba does it all the time." Mana said.

Isis' expression softened. "Yes because Amun is all that he has left of Atemu." Isis said.

"It's still hard on him, isn't it?" Mana asked, looking down at Amun, who had gotten out of her arms and was now playing.

"Yes. He misses Atemu greatly, even though nearly two years have passed since Atemu's death." Isis answered.

"He's done well, though. As pharaoh, I mean." Mana said.

"Yes. He is as good of a pharaoh as Atemu was." Isis agreed.

The door opened, and both women looked to see Heba and Seth walk into the room.

Upon seeing Heba, Amun ran to him.

Heba reached down and picked Amun up. "Have you been a good boy for Isis and Mana?" Heba asked.

"Of course he was. He always is." Isis said.

"Yeah. I don't completely believe that for a second." Heba said.

"Well, all children have their moments." Isis said.

"Indeed." Heba agreed. He put Amun down when he wanted down to play more.

While Seth, Isis, and Mana watched him, Heba stepped out onto the balcony. Heba glanced down at the hand which held the ring Atemu had given him when he had proposed that night in the garden. 'I miss you, Atemu.' Heba thought. He felt tears start to fall down his cheeks. 'Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I miss you holding me. I miss you kissing me. I miss you just being there and talking to me with your voice. I miss the sound of your voice.' Heba thought.

"Heba." Seth said.

Heba wiped away his tears and said, "Yes."

"Thinking of Atemu again?" Seth asked.

Heba nodded. "I miss him. I suppose that I always will." Heba said.

"You are not alone. I know you miss him, but he would be proud of you." Seth said.

Heba nodded. "When I thought I was going to die, I told him to live for Egypt. I decided to do that as well. I live for Egypt and my son." Heba said.

"Atemu would be proud of you for that." Seth said.

Heba and Seth returned to the room to play with Amun before returning to their duties.

* * *

It happened one night when Heba was walking in the gardens, reminiscing about when Atemu was still with him.

An assassin attacked and stabbed him.

Isis did what she could, but Heba's time had come.

"Seth." Heba said.

"Yes." Seth said.

"Could I see Amun one more time?" Heba asked.

Seth nodded and left the room to return with Amun.

Heba took the child into his arms. "I'm sorry, my son. I did not want this, but my time has come. I have to go and be with your father now. I love you, Amun. You may not remember me, but I always will love you." Heba said.

Seth took Amun and gave him back to Mana.

"Seth, promise me something." Heba said weakly.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"Promise me that you will tell Amun about me and about Atemu and about Yami." Heba said.

"He will. He will know everything there is to know." Seth replied.

Heba nodded. "Seth, Amun is too young to be crowned Pharaoh. I want you to take the throne until Amun reaches the age that he can take the throne." Heba said.

"I will, Heba. I will." Seth agreed. Seth took Heba's hand in his.

"Thanks you, Seth. Raise my son for me. All three of you." Heba said.

Seth nodded.

It was at the moment that Heba died.

And Seth cried for the loss of his Pharaoh and his friend.

* * *

When Heba opened his eyes again, he was enveloped in a warm embrace that he had longed to feel again.

"I have missed you, Shining Star." the deep voice of his husband said.

Heba looked to find himself looking into Atemu's crimson eyes. "Atemu." Heba said, tears starting to fall.

"It's all right. I'm here." Atemu said, wiping away the tears. "Welcome to the afterlife." Atemu said.

Heba smiled, glad to finally be with his husband again.

Atemu leaned forward and kissed his husband on the lips for the first time in years.

"I was surprised that you weren't here when I came." Atemu said.

"I know. The gods allowed me to live." Heba said.

"They said you were an excellent Pharaoh." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I did what I told you, and I lived for Egypt, like I knew you would have wanted." Heba said.

"That is what I would have wanted, and I am glad that you were able to do that." Atemu said before kissing Heba once more.

Heba was glad to be with his husband again. It was what he had wanted for a long time.

"There's someone else I think you need to see. Someone you have missed." Atemu said. He stepped aside.

Heba's eyes widened. "Yugi!" Heba exclaimed, darting forward to hug his brother.

"It's good to see you, too, Heba." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to see you." Heba said.

"I am, too. I have had a wonderful time getting to know your husband. He makes wonderful company." Yugi said.

Heba looked back and said, "You two have talked."

Atemu nodded. "Yes. It was enlightening." Atemu said, wrapping his arms around Heba.

"You did what I asked and found a new reason to live. Thank you, Heba. For not giving up." Yugi said.

"I'm glad I did, too. I found a great reason." Heba said.

Atemu squeezed Heba tightly and kissed him again with a smiling Yugi watching.

* * *

In Egypt, Seth had taken the throne as Heba asked and found the assassin who had killed Heba, putting him to death.

As promised, Isis, Seth, and Mana raised Amun, telling him of his parents the whole time.

When he turned sixteen, Amun was made Pharaoh. Like his parents, Amun was a great Pharaoh and ruled Egypt with wisdom, compassion, and kindness and made Egypt prosperous. He married and had three children with his wife, continuing the family line.

Although Heba and Atemu's lives in ancient Egypt had ended, new lived awaited them in Domino, Japan five thousand years later in what would be a new adventure and a happy ending.

**THE END**

* * *

That's the end. For anyone who wanted a real happy ending, if you have not read "Curse of the Treasure" thebn you should read it. It has the happy ending.

I'll start a new story soon.

R&R.


End file.
